Slice Of Life, Min Yoongi!
by Park In Jung -Njung
Summary: Katanya sih, orang yang tinggal di kamar kos satu itu... sangat mengerikan! Tapi gimana kalau Jimin jadi jatuh hati sama dia? Belum lagi dilema Tae dan Jungkook, katanya teman tapi mesra. Dan apakabar dengan Namjoon yang cinta Hoseok tapi Hoseoknya cinta sama Jin? / IT'S YOONMIN! VKOOK! 2SEOK! AND NAMSEOK! / Slice of life with BTS!
1. Chapter 1

**Slice of Life, Min Yoongi!**

.

 **Cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Main pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke)**

 **Slight : vkook, namseok, jinseok**

 **Genre : comedy, humor, romance, slice of life.**

 **WARNING!**

 **FF INI MURNI HUMOR!**

 **Bahasanya juga gak baku yee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mari kita denger apa aja rumor tentang seorang Min Yoongi.

Dia seseorang yang gak pernah keluar dari kamar asrama (ceklis)

Orang yang kek mayat mati (ceklis)

Orang yang mengerikan (ceklis)

Orang yg… katanya bisa ngalahin 70 orang sekaligus (cekl—eh, eh… tunggu dulu?)

Dan manusia keturunan mafia (ok, informasi ini sedikit ngaco)

Yah, pokoknya kagak ada deh informasi yang bagus soal Min Yoongi. Soalnya mau gimana lagi? Yoongi itu kelewat aneh!

Temen-temen satu kost-an juga gak ngerti ama sikapnya. Yoongi itu yang selalu tidur tiap saat dan sepertinya gak pernah keluar kamar! Satu rumah jadi mikir, itu anak pergi kuliah lewat jendela kali yah?

Dan ngomong-ngomong… emangnya Yoongi kuliah?!

Pokoknya, kalau anak kost yang jumlahnya tujuh orng (termaksud Yoongi) itu di wawancara, mereka pasti akan menjawab hal yang sama.

 **Taehyung :** "Ahh? Si Yoongi Hyung? Dia itu monster!"

 **Jungkook :** "Yoongi Hyung? Anu… kurasa dia gila…"

 **Jin :** "Dia aneh sekali… aku berpikir soal dirinya yang masuk ke dalam sekte aliran sesat…"

 **Namjoon** : "Tatapannya ngeri! Kurasa dia orng yang menakutkan…"

 **Hoseok** : "Dia mengerikan.. ahahha."

 **Jimin** : "Ehmmm… anu, dia itu… aduh gimana yah—Yoongi Hyung itu… sangat tampan…."

 **Ibu kos** : "Aku menyukainya, dia selalu bayar uang kos tepat waktu. Hahaha, anak muda yang baik."

 **(untuk dua jawaban terakhir, mohon diabaikan)**

Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah!

Gak ada sedikitpun cerita yang keren dan baik soal Min Yoongi. Kecuali kalian tanya ke Jimin, mungkin dia akan menceritakan cerita aneh dari sudut pandangnya.

Btw! Sesuai judulnya, maka ff ini akan bercerita tentang kehidupan seorang MIN YOONGI! YEAYY!

So yeah! Let's begin~

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pertemuan pertama**

Waktu itu, Jimin sedang patah hati.

Dosen yang ia sayangi hingga rasanya ingin membantai lelaki tua itu mendadak membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Bayangin saja, mereka mendapat tugas membuat bangunan dari lilin selama tiga minggu. Jimin udah ngebuat pakai hati, cinta, bahkan perasaan saat ngecongkel lilin hingga menjadi sebuah bangunan arsitektur yang sempurna.

Enak sih waktu ngasih, si dokter botak itu senyum-senyum bangga lihat hasil Jimin yang keyen bgt gitu. Tapi si dosen kelewat pinter, dengan seenak jidat dia masukin mahakarya Jimin ke dalam mobil dan ditinggal gitu aja di parkiran saat matahari sedang berjaya.

Lalu bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

Yap.

Tugas Jimin meleleh dengan begitu sempurna. Dan si bapak dengan seenak udel ngasih itu tugas ke Jimin dan nyengir kuda, "wah… bapak gak sadar tugasnya udah hancur. Buat ulang lagi yah, mingdep udah bisa dikumpulkan? Bapak gak bisa nilai kalau hancur gini."

Itu tuh yah, rasanya Jimin mau ngecongkel mata si dosen lalu ngomong, _"wah… saya gak sadar mata bapak udah hancur. Cari mata lain yah, mingdep udah harus dapt yah pak. Nanti pas ngajar susah loh pak."_

Tapi kan gak mungkin…

Alhasil Jimin hanya bisa nangis di dapur sambil nyemilin cemilan punya si Taehyung. Bodoh amat jika alien itu bakal marah, Jimin kan lagi patah hati. Lagian sekarang akhir bulan, Jimin kagak punya uang untuk beli cemilan lagi.

Tahun pertama kuliah aja udah seberat ini yah… Jimin lama-lama bisa gila…

Mendadak, seseorang muncul gitu aja di hadapan Jimin. Orang itu mengambil sekaleng soda dan menatap Jimin lama bangt. Jimin kan jadi rada-rada risih juga, apalagi orangnya pake tudung jaket hingga nutup seluruh wajah.

Dalam pikiran jimin nih, dia pasti abang-abang semester 4 yang tinggal di kamar nomor 3. Kalau gak salah namanya Min Yoongi. Orangnya emang selalu pake tudung kemana-mana, jadi anak kos pada gak tahu wajahnya kek mana. Lagian dia itu anak aneh, lebih baik Jimin abaikan saja.

"Baru-baru masuk kuliah itu susah, semangatlah." Jimin terkejut bukan main saat sang abang Yoongi ngasih dirinya sar* roti isi cokelat. Dingin sih, karna dari dalam kulkas. Tapi gak nyangka aja.

Mendadak Yoongi ngebuka tudung kepala dan tersenyum tipis ngelihat Jimin. Setelah itu dia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang mendadak jatuh hati. Abang-abang di kamar no 3 itu ternyata tampan buanget! Jimin kira dirinya udah gila karena ngerasa kulit si abang kinclong kek porselen, terus matanya tajam kek elang, apalagi bibirnya yang tipis-tipis menggoda. Duh duh, suaranya berat lagi kek sugar daddy /heh/.

Jimin jadi klepek-klepek di atas lantai dapur (bagi para pembaca, jangan membayangkan seorang Park Jimin klepek-klepek kek ikan di atas lantai). Seharusnya Jimin tadi bilang "makasih Hyung" eh salah, seharusnya Jimin pake "makasih bang," atau kalau perlu "makasih mas," biar terkesan manis. Ye gak?

Intinya, seorang Jimin yang udah ngejomblo selama 18 tahun bernapas. Hanya karena alasan gak ada cowok keren yang menarik hatinya. Sekarang memutuskan untuk mencintai abang penghuni kamar no 3.

Aihh, jatuh cinta itu terkadang memang menggelikan.

 **Si monster**

Malam itu, Tae kelaparan. Perutnya merongrong tepat pukul sebelas malem. Tae mah yang kebiasaan bergadang walau besok sekolah langsung berhenti main game dan jalan ke dapur.

Dia sempat ngelirik si Jin yang sedang serius banget nonton tipi tentang binatang, entah beneran nonton apa diem-diem udah mau ke alam mimpi.

Karena kagak peduli, Taehyung tetep jalan nyantai ke dapur. Namun, langkahnya terhenti pas nengok ada seekor hamster di hadapannya. Sedang makan kacang-kacangan yang tumpah dari atas meja dapur.

Kedua alis Tae langsung nyatu, buset. Mimpi apa dia semalem? Nengok ada hamster lagi makan kacang di lantai dapur? Emang siapa yang pelihara hamster di rumah kos cem gini?

Waktu itu, suasana dapur gelep. Jadi Tae diam-diam dan secara perlahan ngelangkah untuk nekan saklar lampu. Dan pas lampu hidup, si hamster langsung kaget. Hamster mungil berwarna cokelat itu lari terbirit-birit ke luar dapur dan memasuki pintu kamar no 3 yang terbuka setengah.

Dahi Tae langsung mengkerut. Masa sih abang-abang si nomor 3 yang terkesan misterius itu ngepelihara hamster?

Pokoknya, kagak ada yang tahu deh si Min Yoongi itu siapa. Tae baru aja ngekos selama dua bulan. Dan emang seluruh anak kos yang lain pada gak tahu. Karena pada nyatanya si Yoongi itu anak baru di tempat kos itu. Udah empat bulan dia ngehuni kamar nomor 3. Tapi gak pernah berbaur sedikitpun, jadi wajar aja kalau di capfreak.

Awalnya Tae gak mau berurusan dengan abang kuliahan yang kek gitu. Tapi dia penasaran, lagipula ada gossip aneh dari Yoongi di sekolahnya.

Yap… Yoongi salah satu alumni senior Taehyung yang namanya menjadi legenda di sekolahnya. Masalah legenda ini bakal di bahas di chapter mendatang.

Pokoknnya, Yoongi itu aneh.

Jadi diam-diam Tae ngintip di celah pintu yang emang kebuka itu. Tapi, Tae langsung nyesel. Sumpah demi kepala botak milik kepala sekolahnya yang sungguh keterlaluan kinclongnya! Yoongi si aneh itu dengan berani sekali memakan seekor hamster unyu!

Tae ngelihat jelas, gimana si Yoongi ngebuka mulutnya saat lagi baring dan hamster unyu itu masuk ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Buset dah! Dasar orang barbar!

Makan hamster idup-idup. Yang bener aja! Tae tahu anak kuliah itu selalu krisis keuangan di akhir bulan, tapi bukan berarti ngemakan hamster juga!

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung langsung gemeter gak jelas, ketakutan coy. Baru kali ini dia lihat adegan pembunuhan secara langsung kecuali pas ngelihat kurban. Tapi kan yah, beda suasana. Pokoknya Taehyung langsung kabur ke dapur lagi dan mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Gila gila gila! Barbar banget tuh orang!" gumam Tae sambil meluk dirinya sendiri ketakutan. Ck ck, biadab sekali. Ngemakan hamster? Cih! Dasar gila.

Tapi pas lihat bungkusan kacang di dapur itu, Tae lagi-lagi gemetar. Tapi kali ini gemeternya bukan karena takut. Melainkan marah.

Taik kucing memang, lagi-lagi cemilannya diembat sama Jimin. Tae awalnya mau marah sama si Jimin, dan langsung ngebantai Jimin di tempat. Tapi pas dia balik badan, dia ngelihat Yoongi keluar kamar dengan wajah kuyu.

Tubuh Tae kaku, dirinya ngelihat dua kaki mungil milik hamster di bibir Yoongi yang ketutup. Dan saat pandangan mata mereka ketemu, jantung Tae langsung jatuh. Bukan berarti dia jatuh cinta, tapi dia ketakutan setengah mati hingga menelen ludah kasar.

Mendadak, dia teringat seluruh gossip yang beredar tentang Yoongi.

Gossip dari kalangan sekolah.

Gossip dari kalangan tetangga.

Gossip dari kalangan anak kos.

Gossip dari kalangan para hantu (eh).

Hingga gossip-gossip lainnya deh.

Langsung saja Tae ngebungkuk 90 derajat ke Yoongi dan lari secepat kilat ke dalam kamar Jungkook. Bodo amat soal cemilan, perut Tae udah kenyang nyaksiin orang ngemakan hamster idup-idup.

Hidih…

Ngeri.

 **Orang pertama**

Jin itu, orang pertama yang nyewa kamar di rumah besar itu.

Jadi dia tahu benar seluk beluk semua hal yang ada di sekelilingnya. Jin udah tamat kuliah dan sedang bekerja sebagai pengacara. Berumur 23 tahun dan tipe-tipe pemuda yang mencintai hidup hingga titik terakhir.

Gak juga sih.

Tapi kek gitu deh.

Jin itu yang selalu bangun pagi, menikmati secangkir kopi dan sangat teramat mencintai ketenangan. Hobi sampingnya adalah memasak dan dirinya juga gak pelit-pelit amat. Waktu pertama kali tinggal di rumah yang besar dan menyewa kamar nomor 1 (karna motto jin adalah 'menjadi nomor 1 di setiap situasi') dia sangat mencintai rumah itu hingga betah banget.

Jin udah ngekos selama tujuh tahun! Dia gak ada niatan untuk nyari rumah atau apartement hanya karena udah nyaman banget di suasana kos itu. lagipula biaya ngekos perbulannya murah banget. Wkwkw. Itu alasan nomor satunya sih.

Karna yang pertama kali hidup di rumah itu dan yang paling tua, Jin adalah senior yang disegani di rumah kosnya dan orang yang paling disukai ibu kos. Karna yah… selain wajah yang kek pangeran, mau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga Jin mendekati kata sempurna. Jangankan ibu kos, nenek-nenek rumah sebelah juga mau kalau sama Jin.

Awalnya sih, Jin suka bgt tinggal di rumah itu karena dia sendiri. Lalu datanglah Hoseok yang seorang mahasiswa jurusan design interior. Orangnya ramah, dan gak bising-bising amat. Jadi, ok aja tuh.

Banyak orang yang datang dan pergi, tapi gak banyak yang netep dalam jangka waktu lama kayak Hoseok. Hingga Namjoon hadir, anak jenius yang bener-bener jenius.

Namjoon itu, loncat kelas. SD loncat kelas. SMP loncat kelas. SMA loncat kelas. Dan dia seumuran dengan Hoseok. Saat Hoseok masih masuk tahun ketiga di kuliah, Namjoon malah udah S1 lulusan matematika murni dan kepikiran mau lanjut untuk namatin S2. Hanya saja dia mikir waktu umur 20 atau 21 saja dan lebih milih menjadi salah satu anggota aktif di organisasi pecinta alam.

Karna Namjoon suka manjat gunung, jadi kadang kamar nomor 2 itu sepi. Gak ada masalah soal kebisingan.

Namun, setelah itu datanglah Jimin. Mahasiswa baru yang dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa masuk fakultas seni rupa dan desain adalah salah satu mimpinya yang terwujud. Sweet banget kan yah pemikiran si Jimin. Jimin sendiri punya hobi ngedance, ngegambar, ama nyanyi. Sialnya, hobi Jimin sama kek Hoseok.

Dan mereka langsung heboh bersama. Hampir tiap hari latihan dance, apalagi si Hoseok yang ternyata masuk ke dalam organisasi dance—entah apalah itu namanya—dan selalu ngajarin Jimin saat waktu senggang. Intinya, rumah kos jadi suka bising di saat-saat tertentu.

Dari status _gak apa_ mulai berubah menjadi _agak ada apa-apa._

Terus datanglah Jungkook. Bocah kampung yang dapat beasiswa di SMA ternama di ibukota. Ngekos dengan wajah fresh seorang remaja kelas 1 SMA. Hobinya sama dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Lalu sejak saat itu, kebisingan berubah menjadi dua kali lipat.

Dari status _agak ada apa-apa_ berubah menjadi _apa-apa_.

Dan nongol sesosok misterius bernama Yoongi. Yang ternyata memiliki sebutan alumni legenda di SMA Jungkook dan berhasil ngebuat suasana tenang kalau ada kehadirannya. Karna selain semua orang bingung dengan status dan keberadaannya, tatapan yang tajam itu mampu ngebuat si trio bising agak ketakutan.

Dari status _apa-apa_ turun sedikit jadi _apa-apa yang oke_.

Tapi datanglah Taehyung, sebagai pelengkap rumah kos dan netep di kamar nomor 7. Salah satu kakak kelas di SMA Jungkook dan entah kenapa mendadak ngekos pas kelas 3 SMA. Gak ada yang tahu alasannya, dan Jin juga gak peduli.

Akan tetapi, Taehyung dicampur dengan Hoseok, dikasih sedikit sambel Jimin, dan diaduk dengan kuah kacang Jungkook. Bakalan berubah menjadi pecel dengan tingkat kebisingan 1000 dari 10. Apalagi kalau Namjoon ikut-ikutan pas gak ada kegiatan manjat gunung. Hancur sudah.

Dari status _apa-apa yang oke_ berubah drastis jadi _sangat apa-apa_.

Jin adalah orang pertama yang menginjak rumah kos itu. Jin sangat tahu ketenangan yang indah di pagi hari dan nikmatnya tinggal sendiri di dalam rumah.

Seumur hidup motto Jin hanya ada dua.

Selalu menjadi nomor satu dan hidup tenang namun selalu menghasilkan uang.

Itu aja.

Jin hanyalah seorang pemuda yang selalu mementingkan uang dan berpikir akan membeli Big Hit entertainment saat umurnya sudah mencapai 40 tahun. Jin adalah orang yang sesederhana itu.

Lalu kenapa dia terjebak di antara manusia aneh yang menyebalkan seperti ini?!

"Hyung! Hati-hati, jangan tidur kemalaman." Jin ngedongak, ngelihat Taehyung dengan wajah panik dan mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku ngelihat si Yoongi makan hamster!"

Yap.

Jin berencana pindah dan menetap di apartement saja.

 **Si diam-diam suka**

Jungkook benci Taehyung.

Kalau di sekolah, Taehyung itu kayak kakak kelas yang menjadi pusat seluruh sekolah. Dia kadang galak, kadang juga baik. Tapi waktu MOS galaknya kayak setan. Padahal hanya menjabat jadi Ketua Osis—eh.

Lalu pas jabatan itu diturunkan ke anak kelas 11, Tae tetep jadi pusat setiap guru. Karena alasan tertentu, terkadang Jungkook suka ngelihat Taehyung sedang canda-canda gaje di majelis guru dengan begitu santainya.

Taehyung gak terlalu pintar, tapi dia ganteng luar biasa. Kalau dibilang baik, gak juga sih... karena Taehyung kalau marah itu ngeri. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga baik sama banyak orang.

Tahu tipe anak yang bisa melakukan apa saja di sekolah? Itulah Taehyung. Dia gak menonjol di setiap bidang, tapi dia bisa di setiap bidang. Dia bisa bermian basket, main gitar, suaranya juga bagus kalau nyanyi, deket sama guru, punya wajah tampan dan menggoda, disukai banyak orang. Tapi gak pernah ada satu bidang yang benar-benar menonjol di Taehyung sendiri.

Waktu MOS, Jungkook sempat kagum dengan Taehyung yang tampak sempurna. Tapi waktu ngelihat tingkah anehnya dan Tae yang dengan seenak jidat menghukum Jungkook untuk lari keliling lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali terus push up 50 kali, hanya karena Jungkook gak sengaja telat 30 menit di hari pertama MOS.

Jungkook bersumpah dengan darahnya sendiri, bahwa dia sangat membenci sesosok Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook sendiri dapat beasiswa di SMA itu karena kehebatannya di bidang renang. Jungkook memang berpikir untuk menjadi atlit renang, tapi dia ingin sekali menjadi seorang dokter spesialis anak. Karena itu dia harus ekstra fokus di bidang akademik maupun non akademik, orang tuanya di kampung halaman gak terlalu punya banyak uang untuk ngebiayai universitas yang Jungkook inginkan.

Alasan kedua untuk ngebenci Taehyung, adalah hidup Taehyung tampak sempurna di matanya. Iri? Tentu saja. Jungkook iri setengah mati.

Akan tetapi, waktu Taehyung mendadak ngekos di rumahnya dan terkejut ngelihat Jungkook, ada sedikit rasa dimana Jungkook mikir; mungkin hidup Taehyung gak sesempurna itu.

Hanya perasaan singkat aja kok, gak sampai nanya-nanya kenapa makhluk alien itu mendadak ngekos di rumah yang deket sama sekolahnya.

"Jeka! Jeka!" Jungkook yang sedang fokus ngerjain PR, langsung nengok ke arah Taehyung yang sudah seenaknya baring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ngapa Hyung?"

"Yoongi makan hamster!" Taehyung baringnya terlentang sambil meluk guling dan ngeluarin ekspresi ketakutan gitu.

Jungkook langsung ngebulatin matanya lucu. "Buset?! Hamster?"

"Yah, dan Jimin Hyung makan snack kacang punya kita." Oh ok, rasanya lebih ngeri ngedengar Jimin yang makan snack punya Taehyung dan Jungkook.

fyi, Jin mempunyai peraturan unik yang sangat dipatuhi anak-anak kos. Setiap anak kos bakal ngumpulin duit 300 ribu perbulan kepada Jin dan total semua uang akan dipakai untuk belanja bulanan atau ngeperbaiki perabotan rumah yang tak sengaja rusak karena Namjoon.

Biasa yang selalu belanja bulanan adalah Hoseok dan Jimin, tapi untuk bulan ini adalah Jungkook dan Taehyung. Informasi tambahan, Yoongi gak pernah belanja. Yoongi yang misterius itu hanya bertugas ngeperbaiki perabotan rumah yang rusak.

"Gak, tunggu dulu. Hamster? Hyung salah lihat kali, emang di rumah ini ada hamster?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mikir. Emang sih rada gak mungkin tapi yang dibicarakan kan si Yoongi.

Jungkook pernah sekali mau minta tolong Yoongi untuk ngeperbaiki lampu gudang, dan saat dia ngebuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Dia ngelihat Yoongi sedang jalan sambil kayang di dalam kamarnya yang remang-remang.

Sumpah demi Tuhan, Jungkook gak tahu apa yang Yoongi lakuin waktu itu dan Jungkook gak peduli. Tapi Jungkook terserang serangan jantung seketika dan mendapat mimpi buruk saat tidur.

Karena sumpah! Yoongi kayak hantu pinggang bengkok yang berusaha untuk berjalan dengan keadaan kayang.

Mendadak Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "bisa jadi sih yah...," gumamnya sambil nengok ke arah Taehyung yang sudah menutup matanya. "Hyung, jangan tidur di sini lah!"

Tapi yang ada Taehyung hanya ngegeser badannya dan nepuk sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. "Sama sajalah, malas pindah ke kamar lagi."

Dan satu hal yang dibenci Jungkook soal Taehyung.

Caranya Taehyung yang memperlakukan dirinya hanya sebagai sesosok adik kelas merangkap sahabat.

 **Tahu segalanya?**

Hoseok gak terlalu kenal Yoongi.

Tapi Hoseok pernah menilai bahwa Yoongi adalah orang yang paling tahu segalanya. Mungkin karena faktor dia pendiam dan lebih memilih melihat daripada gabung dalam kekacauan, Yoongi terkadang tampak seperti dia tahu segala macam hal.

Yoongi selalu menggunakan tudung jaket atau topi yang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya. Dia satu-satunya manusia yang Jin percayai untuk meminjam mobil jika harus membeli perabotan rumah yang sangat penting.

Hanya Jin yang memiliki mobil di antara penghuni kos itu, dan hanya Yoongi pula yang boleh meminjam mobil Jin. Jadi Hoseok mengira bahwa Yoongi dan Jin cukup dekat, dan ternyata itu salah. Jin hanya percaya dengan seseorang seperti Yoongi.

Salah satu contoh yang membuat Hoseok terpana, adalah saat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sedang bercanda di ruang tv. Waktu itu Yoongi baru selesai makan di dapur dan bermaksud untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Karena kamar Yoongi berada di lantai bawah dan dekat dengan ruang tv, dia tak sengaja melihat dua anak SMA itu sedang ketawa-ketiwi gaje. Hoseok sendiri waktu itu baru saja keluar kamar dan ngelihat Yoongi yang berdiri memperhatikan Taehyung yang mengelus kepala Jungkook lembut.

Hoseok waktu itu gak tahu apa-apa, ikut-ikutan memperhatikan mereka berdua. Hoseok bingung setengah mati waktu ngelihat Yoongi yang menyeringai dibalik tudung jaketnya. "Kenapa tertawa?" Waktu itu Hoseok main nanya aja, gak ada maksud lain.

Terus dengan sangat mengejutkan Yoongi ngejawab, "paling bentar lagi mereka jadian." Lalu masuk gitu aja ke dalam kamarnya dan ngebuat Hoseok terkejut. Pertama gegara Yoongi ternyata mempunyai pita suara (Hoseok jarang banget denger suara Yoongi), kedua karena perkataan yang Yoongi katakan.

Satu minggu kemudian, barulah Hoseok tahu. Oh... Jungkook menyukai Taehyung. Itupun tahu karena Jungkook gak sengaja keceplosan.

Contoh kedua adalah saat Namjoon yang pulang dari manjat gunungnya. Yoongi pasti selalu meminjam mobil Jin untuk membeli perbekalan yang diperlukan. Mengingat pasti ada yang rusak selama adanya kehadiran Namjoon.

Dan Yoongi selalu membeli bohlam lampu dan meletakkannya di atas kulkas jika Namjoon pulang. Hanya karena, Namjoon selalu menghidupkan lampu kamarnya selama 24 jam tanpa henti.

Banyak contoh-contoh lainnya yang membuat Hoseok terkadang bingung. Sebenarnya Yoongi itu sosok yang seperti apa?

Karena terkadang jika mereka terlalu bising, maka Yoongi akan keluar dari kamar membawa tongkat baseball lalu mengatakan, "jika kalian bersuara sekali lagi, kuhancurkan kepala kalian dengan nih tongkat." Sambil nyeringai mengerikan.

Tapi terkadang pula, Yoongi yang paling tahu situasi.

Saat Hoseok dapat kebagian belanja bulanan, Yoongi pernah mendadak mengatakan. "Belikan roti isi cokelat untuk Jimin." Dengan suara datar yang monoton. Lalu tak berapa lama kemudian, Jimin akan tersenyum senang ke Hoseok hanya karena roti cokelat adalah makanan favoritnya.

Hoseok kan jadi makin penasaran. Hehe.

Tapi takut juga deket-deket ama Yoongi.

Kembali ke cerita, waktu Hoseok baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia ngelihat Yoongi yang juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepalanya kagak di lindungi apapun, dan untuk pertama kalinya Hoseok bisa melihat jelas wajah Yoongi.

Lalu Hoseok ngelihat ada sesuatu yang menggeliat di kepala Yoongi. Hoseok gak tahu itu apaan, karena pandangannya udah rada kabur. Hoseok nguap tadinya, apalagi air mata ikut-ikutan keluar. Hoseok udah ngantuk banget coy.

Yoongi mah pergi gitu aja, ninggalin Hoseok yang lebih milih ke ruang tv dan duduk di samping Jin. "Gak tidur?" Jin menggeleng pelan.

"Belum ngantuk."

"Oh…"

"Gak tidur juga?"

"Ngantuk sih, tapi nemenin Hyung aja deh." Hoseok senyum dan Jin balas senyum balik.

"Btw, kata Taehyung… si penghuni nomor 3 itu makan hamster. Ckckck, manusia zaman sekarang."

Mendengar perkataan Jin yang agak menjijikkan sekaligus mengerikan. Hoseok sempat tersentak sejenak dan menatap Jin dengan pandangan gak percaya. "Serius?"

"Entahlah, banyak yang gaje mah soal Yoongi. Gak usah terlalu dipeduliin. Tae juga palingan salah lihat." Jin ngomongnya dengan nada cuek, dan itu ngebuat Hoseok berpikir.

Terkadang, Yoongi tahu banyak soal mereka.

Tapi entah kenapa, mereka gak tahu apa-apa soal Yoongi.

 **Who is Min Yoongi?**

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk ke dalam mulut orang seenaknya, ngerti gak sih?" Tangan Yoongi sibuk ngebersihin tubuh mungil si hamster di atas wastafel. Setelah itu dia menenggelamkan tubuh hamster itu ke dalam selimut dan menggosok giginya dengan cepat.

"Kau itu harus ngerti Coki, aku udah berbaik hati ngebuka sedikit pintu biar dirimu bisa kembali ke dalam kandang. Tapi gimana sih kau bisa keluar dari dalam kandang itu?!"

Coki hamster blasteran, ayahnya hamster Itali yang berkelana ke Jepang demi mencari jati diri. Lalu ketemu cinta sejati dan menikah pada hamster perempuan berdarah Jepang. Dan lahirlah Coki yang sekarang jadi peliharaan Yoongi di Korea.

 **/tolong anggap ini adalah kisah yang serius/**

Karena blasteran dan enggak biasa, Coki punya kekuatan misterius. Dia bisa ngebengkokin besi, kekuatannya kek manusia setengah dewa. Jadi kandang apapun bisa dibengkokin sama dua tangan mungilnya. So yeah, sangat mudah kabur dari kandang hamster.

 **/sekali lagi, ini cerita sangat serius/**

Dan hal yang paling ia sukai itu, tidur di dalam mulut Yoongi. Katanya, rongga mulut Yoongi itu anget-anget basah. Agak jijik juga sih yah dengernya.

"Sekali lagi tidur di dalam mulutku, ku sembelih kau untuk hewan kurban tahun depan. Mau?!" Mendadak, Coki langsung merinding ngedengarnya. Dia langsung ngangguk dan Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, habisnya Coki ngegemesin.

Yoongi langsung ngeletak Coki ke atas kepalanya dan ngebiaran Coki menggeliat di atas sana. Aih, gemesin banget. Yoongi jadi luluh.

Yoongi itu selalu suka sama semua hal yang menggemaskan, dia gak tahan. Pengen peluk, kecup manja gitu. Tapi kan kasihan si Coki di peluk erat ama manusia kek Yoongi. Bisa-bisa kecekik ampe mati.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa Tae ngelihatin dia kek ngelihatin hantu yah?

Apa yang salah yah?

Akh, kadang Yoongi kesel sama kulitnya yang kelewat pucat. Tae pasti ngira tadi dia hantu, ck ck ck…

Apa Yoongi berjemur aja yah musim panas nanti? Yoongi rasa kalau dia sedikit tan, mungkin gak bakal dikira hantu lagi…

Yah… kira-kira gitu deng.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Pengenalan karakter :**

 **Kim Namjoon.**

 **Usia :** 19 tahun.

 **Tanggal lahir :** 21 September.

 **Golongan darah :** A

 **Hobi :** membaca buku filsafat, berpikir, manjat gunung.

 **Yang disukai :** alam dan segala keindahannya, William Shakespeare, matematika, dan bau buku baru.

 **Yang dibenci :** seseorang yang merusak alam.

 **Motto :** hidup yang indah adalah di saat kalian bisa bersatu dengan alam.

 **Fun fact :**

Entah kenapa selalu merusak barang tanpa sengaja.

Diam-diam orangnya baperan dan sangat menyukai 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Karena terlalu jenius, Namjoon sulit mencari temen saat masa sekolah.

Terkadang suka manjat gunung sendirian.

 **Pengenalan rumah kos.**

Rumah kos yang ditinggali tujuh manusia tampan nan indah itu memiliki dua lantai. Delapan kamar dengan tiga kamar mandi.

Empat kamar ada di bawah sedangkan empatnya lagi di lantai atas. Lantai atas memiliki satu kamar mandi dan kamar bernomor 4, 5, 6, 7. Kamar nomor 4 adalah kamar Hoseok, 5 kamar Jungkook, 6 kamar Jimin, dan 7 kamar Taehyung.

Di lantai bawah terdiri atas, ruang tv, dua kamar mandi, dapur, serta kamar tidur dan salah satu kamar yang dijadikan gudang oleh si ibu kos. Kamar nomor 1 ditempati oleh Jin, nomor 2 oleh Namjoon, dan nomor tiga tentunya si tokoh utama FF ini, Yoongi.

Memiliki halaman belakang yang ada pohon besar serta ayunan dari ban. Halaman depannya gak terlalu besar, dan ada juga garasi yang muat dua mobil.

Si ibu kos sebenarnya orang kaya, dia punya rumah yang gak kepakai dan ngubah tempat itu jadi tempat kosnya anak remaja. Makanya sewa perbulannya bisa dibilang murah karena si ibu kos yang kaya itu gak terlalu mikirin uang. Tapi kalau telet bayar yah… siap-siap aja ditendang keluar. Hoho.

Walau tampaknya rumah kosnya besar dan memiliki banyak _space_. Nyatanya untuk tujuh orang laki-laki berbadan subur, rumah itu cukup sempit. Kamar yang mereka dapat juga gak luas-luas amat, hanya berukuran 2x3 meter.

Ditambah kalau ada kerusakan dan segala macamnya, ibu kos gak turun tangan (makanya harganya murah) jadi yeah…

Rumah kos yang bagus, tapi gak bagus-bagus banget.

Tapi menurut Jin itu sangat bagus. Tentu saja karena harganya, hoho.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai…**

 **I'm back…**

 **Hehehehehehe….**

 **Maaf, urusan kelas 12 ternyata lumayan banyak plus kata-kata bahwa kita harus kuliah. Muahaha. Gua janji dengan segenap raga dan jiwa akan rajin apdet tiap minggu untuk tiap ff yang terbengkalai dan ff baru ini.**

 **Janji!**

 **Huehuehue.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slice of Life, Min Yoongi!**

.

 **Cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Main pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke)**

 **Slight : vkook, namseok, jinseok**

 **Genre : comedy, humor, romance, slice of life.**

 **WARNING!**

 **FF INI MURNI HUMOR!**

 **Bahasanya juga gak baku yee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kedatangan Namjoon**

"HELLLOOOO!"

Namjoon teriak kek tarzan. Mungkin karna udah lama di gunung yah, jadi gak bisa bedain mana rumah mana gunung.

"Gak perlu teriak juga kali." Jin nongol, baru keluar dari kamarnya dan udah berpakaian rapi banget.

"Mau kemana Hyung?" tanya Namjoon saat ngelihat si tertua udah pake jas. Rambutnya klimis dan dia bawa tas hitam kecil di tangan kirinya. Ngedenger pertanyaan itu, Hoseok yang juga keluar dari kamar Jin langsung senyum bangga.

"Jin Hyung dapat kasus pertama! Keren banget kan yah!" katanya sambil ngeperbaiki dasi yang dipakai Jin. "Hari ini pengadilannya, aku mau pergi nonton. Kau ikut?" tanya Hoseok ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon yang melihat pemandangan itu jadi masam sendiri. Dia kan baru pulang dari manjat gunung, capek coy. Rasanya lelah luar biasa, tapi pas ngelihat kedekatan Hoseok dan Jin yang makin sweet-sweet geli itu, rasa capeknya jadi bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Gak lah! Gila aja, baru juga balik." Namjoon ngomongnya mulai sewot, ngebuat Hoseok natap bingung ke arah Namjoon.

"Kenapa? Ada hal aneh di gunung? Kok gak seneng gitu pulangnya?" Namjoon langsung mutar bola matanya males. Tanpa basa-basi dia baring di sofa dan mulai ngidupin tv.

"Namanya juga hidup manusia, kadang baik kadang buruk. Kuy lah pergi sekarang, telat nanti." Jin mah ngomongnya pake wibawa. Namjoon malah tambah kesel.

Hoseok mendadak megang dahinya Namjoon dan masang wajah khawatir. "Wajahmu tuh kelihatan capek banget, kukira sakit. Untunglah gak, yasudah aku pergi dulu yah. Sana istirahat!" Hoseok mah masang senyum malaikat yang adem banget.

Duhai, ini nih yang Namjoon gak bisa.

Pertama kali Namjoon pindah ke rumah kos itu, dia udah langsung ada rasa sama si malaikat Hoseok. Gimana gak ada rasa? Hoseok itu dewasa, selalu tersenyum, ramah, yah walau kadang bising juga. Tapi dia kayak malaikat jatuh dari surga /asek.

Tapi Namjoon itu orangnya pemalu-pemalu gaje kalau masalah percintaan. Jadi susah coy untuk deket sama Hoseok. Padahal udah tinggal bareng-bareng dalam waktu yang lama.

Terus apalagi si Hoseok yang ternyata deket banget sama Jin. Seperti kata pepatah, yang istimewa bakal kalah sama yang selalu ada. Duhai, Jin itu udah jadi kek hantu penasarannya ini rumah. Udah ada dari zaman batu kali yah. Jadi otomatis deket banget sama Hoseok.

Namjoon sih gak tahu Jin ada rasa sama Hoseok apa gak, tapi Namjoon itu was was sama si Hoseok sendiri. Hoseok itu apa-apa Jin, luka dikit pergi ke Jin, lapar dikit pergi ke Jin, nangis dikit pergi ke Jin. Lah woi! Emangnya hidup Hoseok di Jin doang?!

Kan kesel yah!

"Oh udah balik?" Jungkook tiba-tiba nongol, ngebuat Namjoon sadar. Ini anak sekolah, di hari Jum'at kok kagak sekolah?

"Baru aja, kookie gak sekolah?" tanya Namjoon sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Jungkook yang sedang duduk di lantai dan bersandar gitu di sofa. Duh, Jungkook itu ngegemesin banget sih. Namjoon suka gak tahan untuk gak ngelus kepala Jungkook kalau ketemu.

"Pulang cepat, hehe. Nanti hari sabtu bakal ada festival ngerayain ulang tahunnya sekolah." Namjoon langsung ber-oh ria dan menghela napasnya panjang.

"Taehyung mana?"

"Dia sibuk ngurusin festival. Cih, padahal udah kelas 3 masih aja terlibat kegiatan aneh kek gitu." Namjoon sih gak ngelihat wajah Jungkook. Tapi pasti sekarang Jungkook sedang cemberut unyu.

Baru aja Namjoon mau ngomong, mendadak Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya. Ngebuat suasana langsung hening. Bahkan suara tipi jadi gak kedenger sangking tegangnya.

Seperti biasa, si Yoongi hanya pake jaket dan celana jins. Kepalanya udahlah di tutup topi, malah ditutup lagi pake hoodie. Buset dah, orang itu kenapa sih?

Namjoon kira si Yoongi mau ke kampus. Ngelihat dia bawa tas ransel di punggung, tapi Yoongi malah ngedatangi dirinya, Namjoon langsung tegang coy.

"Namjoon." Suara berat dan serak itu langsung ngebuat Namjoon bangkit dari baringnya dan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi. Padahal Yoongi lebih pendek dari dia, tapi suasananya mencekam. Dalam hati, si Namjoon udah nyebut berkali-kali.

Lalu tiba-tiba Yoongi ngeluarin uang dari saku jaketnya. "Jin gak akan masak nanti malam, ini uangnya."

Fyi, di rumah kos selalu ada tradisi makan malam bersama yang dibuat oleh Hoseok. Biasa yang masak itu Jin dibantu Hoseok atau Jimin. Bertujuan untuk saling mendekatkan diri. Tapi kadang kalau Jin gak sempet masak, bakal beli makanan di luar. Uangnya? Tentu saja pake uang perbulan yang mereka kumpulin. Hehe.

Namjoon langsung ngambil uang yang dikasih Yoongi dan membungkuk pelan. "Baik, saya akan membeli makan malam!" kata Namjoon yang udah kayak di wajib militer.

"Nasi goreng."

"Baik, nasi goreng untuk tujuh orang."

Ini gak tahu yah si Namjoon yang salah lihat atau gimana, tapi dia bisa nengok Yoongi yang nyeringai di balik wajah tertutupnya. Dan itu ngebuat kaki Namjoon makin bergetar hebat. Buset dah! Mimpi apa dia semalam harus berhadapan dengan Yoongi?!

Lalu pas Yoongi pergi dan diikutin sama Jimin yang entah muncul dari mana, Namjoon langsung duduk di sofa dengan lemesnya. Gila, gila, gila. Suasana tadi sangat teramat tegang!

"Howaa, mengerikan." Si Jungkook hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan ngelus dadanya sendiri. Aura si Yoongi benar-benar tajam coy, sampai nusuk ke tulang.

"Btw, Hyung. Udah jam 2 nih, aku pergi kerja sambilan yah." Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi gitu aja, ninggalin Namjoon sendirian di dalam rumah.

Namjoon sebenarnya kagum dengan Jungkook, anak itu gak berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Kalau Namjoon sendiri sih, keluarganya itu hidup secara pas-pasan. Pas lagi butuh mobil, ehh ada aja duitnya. Pas lagi butuh bayar tagihan, ehh ada aja duitnya. Pokoknya serba pas deh.

Orang tua Namjoon itu wirausaha. Ngejual ayam potong di pasar di kampungnya. Sedangkan Namjoon yang kelewet pinter selalu dapat biaya sekolah dari pemerintah dan sudah merantau ke ibukota sejak SMA. Hidup Namjoon gak pernah kekurangan, beda banget sama Jungkook yang serba hemat.

Setelah pulang sekolah, kalau anak lain pada ikut les tambahan. Jungkook malah kerja sambilan, katanya gak mau ngerepotin orang tua di kampung. Banyak banget kerja sambilan yang digeluti si Jungkook. Malah kalau hari libur kayak Sabtu dan Minggu, Jungkook kerja seharian di taman bermain.

Orang tua Jungkook hanya kirim uang dengan jumlah yang sedikit. Hanya pas untuk bayar kos perbulan. Jungkook sedikitpun gak pernah bilang 'kurang', malah bilang sebaliknya 'ih mama, uang yang mama kirim itu kebanyakan!'

Jungkook juga pernah cerita ke Namjoon kalau dia kerja sana-sini sekaligus ngumpulin uang untuk masuk univ yang dia mau, jaga-jaga kalau gak dapat beasiswa.

Jadi, uang hasil kerja sambilan setengahnya bakal dia tabung di rekening dan setengahnya lagi untuk keperluan penting. Tersentuh banget kan yah, makanya anak kos yang lain pada suka ngurusin Jungkook.

Habisnya, Jungkook habis pulang kerja sambilan bakalan sibuk belajar sampai jam 2 malam. Waduh, pokoknya kalau Jungkook lagi gak ada kerjaan di rumah kos, pasti dimanjain banget deh sama anak-anak kos yang lain. Kasihan juga soalnya.

Btw, balik ke cerita. Intinya Namjoon yang udah ngebersihin diri dan nelpon nyokap di kampung untuk ceritain pengalamannya di gunung. Si Namjoon langsung tancap gas beli nasgor di depan gerbang komplek.

Pas dia pulang lalu nyiapin makan malam, Namjoon duduk aja di meja makan sambil nungguin orang-orang pada pulang. Biasanya jam makan malam itu pukul 7, dan terbukti benar. Yang pertama pulang itu Yoongi, disusul Taehyung, lalu Jimin, dan untuk Jungkook lagi-lagi dia skip makan malam karena harus kerja. Biasanya kalau gini, Taehyung yang bertugas ngantarin bekal ke tempat kerja Jungkook saat udah siap makan.

Terus nongol bidadari Namjoon bersama dengan Jin. Seperti biasa, makan malamnya berlangsung ramai. Kecuali Yoongi, dia benar-benar diam selama makan malam dan kembali gitu aja ke kamar kalau udah selesai. Horror yah… horror.

Setelah Taehyung udah masukin nasi goreng ke dalam kotak bekal dan berencana untuk pergi ke tempat Jungkook. Yang lain juga pada ngeletakin piring kotor di wastafel. Hari ini Namjoon bertugas cuci piring.

Jadi si Namjoon langsung aja tuh ngebersihin piring kotor, dan dia mendadak terkejut pas bahunya dicoel sama Hoseok.

"Joonie, kau yang beli kan? Tahu aja aku lagi pengen makan nasgor. Hahaha, makasih deh! Kau yang terbaik!" tawa Hoseok sambil ngeletakin piringnya. Habis itu Hoseok buka kulkas, ngambil kotak susu kecil dan pergi ke ruang tv.

Duh, Namjoon beruntung banget yah. Untung aja tadi Yoongi lagi pengen nasi goreng, pas banget dengan Hoseok yang juga kepengen makan nasgor.

Eh eh… tapi…

Apa bener kebetulan?

Mendadak, Namjoon kepikiran sama seringainya Yoongi. Tapi habis itu dia gelengin kepala. Ah, pasti kebetulan.

Yoongi gak mungkin kan ngebantuin percintaan Namjoon. Belum tentu juga si misterius aneh itu tahu kalau Namjoon suka sama Hoseok. Haha, gak mungkin.

 **Orang yang gak kenal takut.**

"Yoongi! Tolong gantikan lampu kamar aku!"

Cuma satu orang yang gak pernah takut dengan Yoongi.

Kim Seok Jin.

Tapi Jin sendiri selalu anggap Yoongi aneh karena perilakunya. Jin gak pernah mikirin rumor aneh soal Yoongi, selagi Yoongi gak bener-bener bunuh dia. Lagipula, karena Yoongi orang yang paling gak bersuara di kosan itu, Jin jadi agak sedikit menyukai Yoongi.

Jadi, hanya Jin yang bisa dengan santai ngebuka kamar Yoongi sambil ngomong. "Itu keran air di kamar mandi lantai dua rusak, perbaiki yah."

Atau ngomong,

"Yoongi, hari ini beli makanan aja di luar. Ini kunci mobilnya."

Atau,

"Yoongi, tolong bersihin halaman belakang. Jimin lagi sakit."

Dan hal lainnya.

Tapi terkadang, ada saat dimana waktu Jin ngebuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Dan ngelihat Yoongi sedang megang pedang asli miliknya, melatih beberapa gerakan. Saat itulah Jin kembali menutup pintu dengan tenang dan tersenyum miring.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Yoongi punya pedang di dalam kamar sekecil itu. Tapi satu hal yang jelas.

Jin mungkin akan benar-benar pindah dari rumah kos itu.

 **Hidup Coki**

Coki itu suka berkelana, dia suka pergi ke lantai dua dengan susah payah dan masuk ke dalam kamar mana saja yang kebuka.

Terkadang dia gak sengaja nemuin majalah porno di kamar Taehyung dan bakal lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah.

Kalau sudah kek gitu, pasti dia mikir _'dasar lelaki! Semua sama aja!'_

Fyi, Coki itu hamster betina.

Kalau malam hari, dia bakal pergi ke dapur untuk ngemil. Dan tidur sekitar pukul satu malam di samping tubuh Yoongi.

Coki itu sayang banget sama Yoongi, karena Yoongi suka kasih dia makanan enak. Mulai dari makanan khusus hamster sampe nasi padang. Baik banget deh.

 **/baik sama bodoh itu biasa beda tipis memang/**

Tapi sebenarnya, Coki ngerasiain sesuatu dari Yoongi. Tiap malam minggu Coki bakal ngilang semalaman. Karena dia bakal pergi ke got di halaman belakang dan menemui para hamster lainnya.

Karena sebenarnya Coki…

Adalah pemilik restoran got ternama di dunia para hamster.

Sangking enaknya masakan yang dibuat Coki, beberapa hamster langsung jatuh hati dan kadang juga makan di restoran milik Coki yang hanya buka pas malam minggu. Hamster milik tetangga sebelah atau hamster-hamster yang berkelana ke Korea pasti datang ke restoran milik Coki.

Jangankan Hamster, kucing, anjing, sama tikus juga kadang datang ke restoran Coki dan memesan makanan special. Atau kadal yang suka memesan lalat goreng dan cicak yang suka ngasih ekornya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas jasa Coki yang luar biasa.

Pokoknya, diam-diam Coki itu terkenal di dunia binatang. Sebagai hamster pertama yang menjadi koki terkenal.

Lalu pas toko udah tutup, Coki bakal balik ke kandangnya dan tidur hanya sebentar. Karena tutup restorannya itu pukul 6 pagi, dan biasanya Yoongi udah bangun untuk melakukan semacam latihan diri.

Yoongi itu suka sekali melatih dirinya dalam memakai pedang dan bela diri karate. Coki gak ngerti kenapa tuannya selalu melakukan itu, tapi pas Yoongi ngelus tubuh Coki sambil senyum tampan dan ngomong, "Kau sudah bangun?" Dengan penuh kelembutan. Rasanya hidup Coki mendadak lengkap deh.

Tuannya emang yang terbaik!

 **Gebetan Jimin**

"Jimin Hyung!" Jungkook mendadak lari dari lantai dua dan pergi mengejar Jimin yang masih santai nonton film sambil ngemil kue. "Webtoon Hold On udah apdet!"

Hold On itu salah satu webtoon thriller yang lagi terkenal banget di Korea. Komikusnya sih namanya 1235, dan gak pernah muncul di media. Padahal terkenal pake banget. Komik Hold On menceritakan tentang kehidupan manusia setelah terjadinya kehancuran dunia karena hasil ledakan kimia yang berhasil menghancurkan beberapa negara.

Terus komiknya yang kedua itu tentang romance mystery. Ceritanya gak kalah seru sama Hold On sendiri. Bahkan katanya kalau webtoon yang kedua itu udah tamat, bakal diangkat jadi webdrama. Keren banget kan?

Jungkook itu fans beratnya komikus 1235 begitu juga dengan Jimin. Biasa sih mereka bakal baca bareng-bareng gitu di malam hari sambil ngengomentari komik itu.

Terus pas mereka udah baca bareng-bareng, mereka langsung mendecak kagum. "Gila, tokoh barunya keren banget! Rambutnya blonde gitu, wkwkwk." Jungkook ketawa sendiri ngebayangin dirinya di cat blonde.

"Aku sih prefer warna abu-abu gitu. Hot coi, kek karakter tokoh utama." Jungkook langsung ngangguk setuju. Emang tokoh utamanya yang paling keren.

Terus mendadak suasana langsung mencekam. Jimin ama Jungkook langsung tahu apa yang bakal terjadi, tentu saja Yoongi yang keluar kamar menuju dapur dan mengambil sekaleng bir. Setelah itu dia pergi ke pintu depan.

"Mau kemana Hyung?" Jimin nanya gak pake takut. Yah namanya udah suka, rasa takutnya juga berubah jadi rasa suka dong.

"Supermarket." Jawabannya singkat padat dan jelas banget! Tapi itu langsung dipakai kesempatan sama si Jimin. Dia kan mau deket sama doi, belakangan ini juga Jimin udah berusaha keras.

Kalau hari tertentu, jadwal kuliah mereka sama. Jimin jadi bakal usahain berangkat kuliah bareng sama Yoongi. fyi, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi itu kuliah di tempat yang sama. Univnya cukup terkenal dan deket sama rumah kos mereka.

Jimin bakal berusaha deket walaupun kalau udah jalan berdua dengan Yoongi pasti suasana sunyi banget.

"Ikut Hyung!" kata Jimin yang dibalas anggukan pelan sama si Yoongi. Ngebuat si Jungkook bingung, ini kenapa Hyung satunya ini jadi rada ganjen ama yoongi? Bukannya Jimin yang paling takut kalau Yoongi udah muncul?

Tapi bodo amatlah, mending Jungkook baca webtoon lain yang udah pada apdet.

Pas di perjalanan nuju supermarket terdekat, suasananya mencekam coi. Beberapa tetangga yang kenal Jimin, pas mau nyapa kagak jadi. Karena ada Yoongi di sebelahnya yang udah kayak pembunuh bayaran. Udah malam pun masih pake topi dan kepalanya ditutup tudung jaket, kan horror yah.

Nah pas di supermarket, ternyata doi mau beli ramyeon sama beberapa kaleng bir. "Jimin mau apa? biar sekalian."

Duh, suaranya berat-berat basah mas… Jimin kan jadi klepek-klepek. Jimin udah mau jawab aja tuh, _"Jimin mau mas Yoongi."_ tapi kan gak mungkin.

"Ehem, kimbab saja sih. Untuk bekal nanti malam sambil ngerjain tugas kuliah." Jimin ngomong sambil masukin makanan yang dia maksud.

"Itu aja?" Duh serius yah, si Yoongi itu sebenarnya baik. Cuma dia punya aura yang mengerikan saja. Tapi kalau dalam pandangan Jimin, aura mengerikan itu berubah jadi aura-aura adem yang nyaman buanget.

"Sama ini deh." Jimin masukin susu pisang di keranjang yang Yoongi pegang dan diam gitu, memperhatikan si Yoongi yang sedang bingung milih cemilan.

"Hyung kenapa selalu nutupin wajah sih?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Sejak PDKT, Jimin emang mulai nyaman banget sama Yoongi. Kadang juga dia suka nyeritain masalahnya di kuliah saat di bis. Yoongi sih, kebanyakan ngangguk-ngangguk doang ngedengernya.

Terus tiba-tiba Yoongi melihat sekeliling, kayak waspada gitu. Tapi habis itu dia ngebuka tudung kepala dan topinya. "Nih, udah kubuka," kata Yoongi yang langsung ngebuat Jimin meleleh.

Duh, duh mas… kamu tuh tampan tapi dingin. Sebel gila!

Sebenarnya Jimin merasa special, karena hanya dia di tempat kos yang paling sering ngelihat wajah Yoongi sepenuhnya dan sampai puas. Kan si Jimin jadi ndak kuat.

Rambut Yoongi itu kontras banget dari kulitnya yang pucat. Warna hitam pekat, dan itu bikin hati Jimin getar-getir. Jimin suka bayangin kalau rambut Yoongi abu-abu gimana gitu kek di tokoh utama Hold On, pasti keren banget!

Habis itu Jimin sibuk aja merhatiin wajah Yoongi secara terang-terangan. Yoonginya gak risih kok, habisnya Jimin ngegemesin.

Tapi pas mereka lewat bagian cat rambut, Yoongi sempat terdiam beberapa saat dan merhatiin satu warna gitu. Sedangkan Jimin sekarang sudah seenaknya megang rambut Yoongi sambil ngomong. "Wah, Hyung… rambutnya lembut banget!"

Gak sadar, kalau si Yoongi udah ngambil salah satu warna rambut.

Warna abu-abu.

Aih, mereka berdua sama-sama ngegemesin.

 **Kebisingan yang berbeda**

Taehyung itu, selalu bilang kalau dia ngekos karena rumahnya terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Karna udah kelas 3, dia mau menghemat waktu dan gak mau buang-buang tenaga. Katanya capek ke sekolah pagi-pagi harus pake kereta dan naik bis lagi. Kan kalau di rumah kos itu tinggal jalan kaki.

Entah bener atau tidak, tapi Taehyung yang punya pribadi easy going dan suka ketawa-ketiwi itu mah langsung aja dipercayai sama anak kos.

Taehyung sendiri orangnya suka bergadang ampe malam di kamarnya. Kadang main game, kadang entah ngapain. Tapi biasa Taehyung cuma bobok satu jam setiap hari kecuali malam minggu. Gak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu, kecuali Jungkook yang sibuk aja menasehati Taehyung bahwa itu gak sehat.

Tapi Taehyung selalu terlihat segar bugar di tiap pagi. Dia juga aktif di sekolah, jadi agak aneh juga sih.

Subuh itu, Taehyung pukul empat pagi pergi ke dapur. Terkejut setengah mati saat ngelihat Yoongi sedang duduk di dapur sambil minum bir. Sumpah, Hyung satu itu mampu ngebuat Taehyung jadi kena penyakit jantung.

Taehyung mau ambil cola gitu, tapi kegiatannya terhenti pas lihat seekor hamster sedang bermain di tangannya Yoongi. Awalnya Taehyung kira itu makanan Yoongi selanjutnya, tapi saat ngelihat hamster itu sama dengan hamster yang dia lihat beberapa minggu lalu. Taehyung jadi mengernyit bingung.

"Namanya Coki." Yoongi berucap tiba-tiba, ngebuat Taehyung langsung sport jantung. Terkejut. Apalagi dia gak bisa ngelihat wajah Yoongi sepenuhnya karena ditutup tudung kepala. Yoongi pasti sadar yah, soalnya Tae lama banget merhatiin hamster unyu itu.

"Oh… Hyung pelihara hamster?" tanya Taehyung basa-basi, berusaha untuk santai walau sebenarnya udah takut banget.

"Iya."

"Oh—hahaha, kemarin aku lihat hamster itu masuk ke dalam mulut Hyung. Haha—" Shit! Canggung banget sih gila. Taehyung udah nelen ludah kasar berkali-kali ini mahhh.

"Dia emang suka tidur di mulutku."

Satu kata yang terpikirkan di benak Taehyung sekarang.

Aneh.

Udah itu aja.

Sumpah aneh banget, aneh seaneh anehnya aneh. Taehyung mendadak merinding seketika sekarang. "Hahaha, hamster yang unik. Haha." Suara tawanya Taehyung canggung banget.

Mendadak, Yoongi menggenggam kaleng birnya sampai ngancurin itu kaleng. Terus dia lempar ke dalam tong sampah. "Tidur sana, jangan bekerja terlalu keras." Yoongi berkata santai sambil masuk ke dalam kamar.

Ninggalin Taehyung yang udah terpaku di tempat dengan wajah bengong.

Si—sial…

Yoongi tahu darimana?!

Mendadak Taehyung langsung lari ke kamarnya. Ngelihat komputer yang masih hidup dan mendesah pelan. Yoongi itu memang aneh, tapi kenapa dia tahu pekerjaan Taehyung? Kenapa?

Apa Yoongi pernah ngintip dia kerja? Gak mungkin, Taehyung selalu mengunci pintu kalau dia lagi kerja dan selalu menyembunyikan alat-alatnya kalau lagi pergi keluar.

Tapi, daripada mikirin hal itu lebih jauh, Taehyung lebih milih fokus untuk ngelanjutin pekerjaannya sampai jam enam pagi. Hari itu hari Minggu, jadi gak papa kalau gak tidur. Lagian Taehyung berencana tidur nanti sampai Senin pagi.

Setelah sibuk bekerja, dia ngeberesin semuanya dan tersenyum lega. Benar-benar melelahkan, baru saja dia pengen bobok tapi mendadak ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Pas dia buka, nampaklah Jungkook dengan wajah panik.

"Hyung, ada yang cari Hyung di bawah. Bapak-bapak, tapi mukanya penuh emosi banget." Mendadak, seluruh tubuh Taehyung tegang sempurna.

Sial, gimana bisa bapak itu tahu dimana Taehyung tinggal?! Taehyung sempat panik, dia udah mikirin segala macam skenario tapi yang dia lakukan hanya memasang mimik wajah yang keras.

Waktu itu pukul enam lewat, seluruh anak kos udah bangun. Jin pasti lagi ngopi di dapur, Jimin mungkin ngebersihin halaman belakang, Namjoon paling nonton tv sama Hoseok, dan Yoongi ada di kamarnya. Kalau begini satu anak kos bakal tahu apa yang terjadi.

Double sial!

Tapi, Taehyung dengan berani melangkah turun ke lantai satu. Dan bertemu dengan bapak-bapak berumur 40-an sedang menatapnya tajam. Ternyata anak kos yang lain udah pada duduk rapi di ruang tv dan merhatiin interaksi Taehyung sama orang asing di ambang pintu. 'kan kepo yah, Yoongi juga kepo kok, dia ikut-ikutan duduk di lantai di samping Jimin.

"Jadi kamu tinggal di sini?" Suara bapak itu tegas coy, buat anak-anak kos yang lain semakin penasaran.

Taehyung masih saja diam. Dia masih tetap natap muka bapak itu dengan pandangan tajam. Jungkook pas ngelihat Tae yang kek gitu, dia jadi keingat Taehyung pas masa MOS. Cuma untuk kali ini, aura marahnya lebih kerasa.

"Sudah kubilang, pulang!" Bentak bapak-bapak itu dengan sangat kuat, menggelegar. Bahkan keenam orang yang duduk rapi pada terkejut semua. Tapi gak dengan Taehyung yang malah terkepal tangannya.

"Tidak mau."

BUK!

Spontan keenam orang langsung shock di tempat. Taehyung udah tersungkur di lantai sambil megang pipinya yang habis ditinju sama bapak-bapak itu. Jungkook baru saja ingin berdiri dan ngebantu si Taehyung, tapi kagak jadi.

Karena bapak-bapaknya langsung natap tajam ke arah Jungkook, seakan gak izinin siapapun untuk ngebantu Taehyung. Hal itu ngebuat mereka berenam hanya duduk rapi, ogah juga dipukul.

"Anak kurang ajar! Aku udah ngebesarin kamu dengan susah payah, mau jadi apa kamu nanti?!" Penonton langsung shock. Buset! Itu bapaknya Taehyung? Gila, ngeri banget!

Bapaknya Taehyung sih emang tampan, sama kek anaknya. Hehe. Cuma raut wajahnya berbeda banget dengan si Taehyung sendiri. Bapaknya tampak kek orang serius yang strict banget.

Tapi Taehyung langsung berdiri, dia tersenyum ngeremehin. "Heh, Kim Daehyun sejak kapan kau berperan jadi ayah yang benar di hidupku, huh?"

BUK!

Pukulan kedua langsung dilayangkan kembali ke wajah Taehyung. Tapi kali ini Taehyung gak sampai kesungkur, Taehyung mampu bangkit lagi dan ngelap darah dari mulutnya yang robek.

Jungkook udah mengernyit aneh, karna Taehyung itu gak ngelawan sama sekali. Padahal Taehyung ikut kegiatan taekwondo. Seharusnya Taehyung bisa ngelak dong, walau hanya sekali. Tapi Taehyung hanya berdiri dan memasang wajah yang mengerikan.

"Pulang—"

"Aku tidak akan pulang." Baru saja Daehyun mau kembali mukul muka Taehyung, pukulan itu langsung ditahan oleh seseorang. Ngebuat anak-anak lain pada tekejut.

Yoongi turun tangan coy.

Buset buset.

Drama pagi ini seru banget!

Pas Yoongi nahan pukulan itu, tudung kepala Yoongi kebuka. Yoongi langsung nunjukin tatapan tajamnya dan ngomong, "jangan datang kalau hanya buat keributan di sini."

Bapaknya Taehyung a.k.a Daehyun hanya bisa terdiam. Karena tangannya yang digenggam sama Yoongi itu sakit banget. Semua pada nengok ngeri gitu ke Yoongi, kecuali Jimin tentunya. Hehe, di mata Jimin mah si Yoongi keren banget!

"Dia anakku, aku punya hak untuk memarahinya."

"Ini rumahku, aku punya hak untuk mengusir anda." Yoongi bohongnya keren buanget. Si Daehyun langsung ngelolosin tawa tipis. Setelah itu dia mundur beberapa langkah dan ngeperbaiki penampilannya yang berantakan.

"Lulus SMA, pulang dan kuliah di tempat yang aku suruh. Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, kau satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan. Mengerti? Bangunlah dari mimpimu, aku sudah membaca semuanya dan kau tahu?"

Daehyun mendadak melempar sebuah buku ke kepala Taehyung dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Itu adalah sampah," kata Daehyun sambil melangkah keluar dan pergi gitu aja pake mobil mahalnya.

Mendadak, semua hening begitu saja.

Taehyung masih saja berdiri di depan pintu yang masih kebuka. Buku yang tadi dilempar oleh bapaknya Taehyung adalah komik berjudul Hold On yang dicetak dalam bentuk buku. Jungkook dan Jimin sempat shock waktu melihatnya, cuma mereka hanya mampu terdiam.

Secara perlahan, Yoongi mengambil buku itu dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kau tidak tidur, huh?" katanya sambil kembali memasang tudung kepalanya dan menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam, wajahnya masih kaku menahan amarah. Sudut bibirnya sobek dan berdarah, sedangkan pandangan Taehyung menggelap. Nampak banget kalau Taehyung benar-benar emosi hingga titik tertinggi.

Yoongi kembali masuk ke dalam kamar, sedangkan Jin udah nyuruh Jimin untuk ambil kotak obat. Namjoon hanya bisa diam, duduk di samping Jin yang menghela napas sambil bergumam _"anak muda zaman sekarang."_

Jungkook sendiri secara perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Megang ujung kaus Taehyung dari belakang dan menggigit bibir.

"A—ku fans Hyung," katanya sedikit tergagap, lalu Taehyung mendadak mengelus kepala Jungkook pelan sambil mengatakan terima kasih dan tersenyum.

Taehyung yang tersenyum dengan luka di sudut bibirnya, dan manik matanya yang seakan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Mampu membuat Jungkook langsung meneteskan air mata.

Bukan apa-apa, Jungkook bahkan masih sering menangis dan mengeluh lelah kalau ada masalah kepada anak kos. Tapi Taehyung…

Dia datang dengan senyuman kotak dan perilaku seperti anak yang bahagia. Jungkook bahkan pernah iri dengan kehidupan Taehyung yang tampak sempurna. Tapi sejak kejadian tadi pagi, Jungkook menyadari, bahwa Taehyung gak pernah benar-benar bahagia.

Dan di saat Taehyung yang kembali tertawa saat melihat Jungkook menangis, adalah saat dimana Jungkook menyadari; dia yang selalu membawa keceriaan, justru seringkali memendam duka terdalam.

Pagi itu, kebisingannya sedikit berbeda.

Tidak ada yang berani menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan tidak ada yang berani pula untuk menyinggung kejadian itu.

Mereka hanya sibuk menyembuhkan luka Taehyung dan menenangkan tangisan Jungkook.

Selanjutnya, mereka lanjut mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Akan tetapi makan malam kali ini cukup special, Jungkook gak absen dan memilih makan bersama, terus ada japchae dan iga bakar, bahkan ada bulgogi. Semua makanan itu adalah kesukaannya Taehyung.

Sukses ngebuat Taehyung meneteskan air mata saat makan malam dilaksanakan. Dia hanya mengelap air matanya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ah aneh, kurasa ada debu masuk ke mata."

Malam itu, sesi makan malam berlangsung dengan hangat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pengenalan karakter.**

 **Kim Seok Jin :**

 **Usia :** 23 tahun.

 **Tanggal lahir :** 4 December.

 **Golongan darah :** O

 **Hobi :** memasak, mencoba kopi di beberapa café yang ia datangi, nonton film di malam hari.

 **Yang disukai :** uang dan makanan.

 **Yang dibenci :** makanan yang tidak enak.

 **Motto :** selalu menjadi nomor satu dibidangmu, hidup tenang namun menghasilkan uang.

 **Fun fact :**

Memiliki ketampanan dan aura seperti orang bangsawan.

Jika tidak minum kopi di pagi hari, dia bakal menggila.

Jin tidak suka uang haram walau prioritas utamanya adalah uang.

Menciptakan peraturan yang membuat hidup anak kos jadi tertata.

 **Peraturan di rumah kos yang ditulis oleh Kim Seok Jin**

PERATURAN!

Setiap kamar selalu dalam kondisi bersih.

Kumpulkan uang 300k tiap bulan.

Belanja bulanan secara bergantain, Hoseok dengan Jimin, Jin dengan Namjoon, Jungkook dengan Taehyung. Untuk Yoongi khusus memperbaiki perabotan yang rusak.

Pembagian cuci piring saat makan malam :

Senin = Jimin

Selasa = Jungkook

Rabu = Yoongi

Kamis = Jin

Jum'at = Namjoon

Sabtu = Hoseok

Minggu = Taehyung

Membersihkan halaman belakang tugas Jimin dan Namjoon tiap hari Minggu.

Hoseok bertugas mengurus laundry baju tiap hari Jum'at. Tolong meletakkan baju kotor di tempat yang sudah disiapkan (di samping pintu kamar Hoseok). CELANA DALAM DAN SELIMUT/BAJU/CELANA BEKAS MASTURBASI, CUCI SENDIRI!

Kebersihan lantai dua dipercayakan kepada Taehyung.

Kebersihan lantai satu dipercayakan kepada Jin.

Selalu meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan bersih. Pipisnya jangan sembarangan! Kalian bukan anak TK.

Jika ada yang rusak, mulai dari genteng hingga ganggang pintu patah, diserahkan kepada Yoongi.

Hiduplah secara teratur dan bersih, jika tidak—ku cabut titit kalian ^.^

Ttd

Kim Seok Jin

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ada yang mau titit nya dicabut Jin?**

 **Wkwkwkw.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 1 :**

 **ChoiJayy,** maaf… malah apdetnya lama wkwkwkkw

 **Honeymon,** itu sebenarnya kisah nyata temen aku kak. Wkwkwkw, dia disuruh buat ulang proyek yang udah dia buat susah payah. Based on real story XD

 **Hunna1220,** hiks… penulisanku disukai… huhuhu. Bahagia…

 **Rrn49,** sudah takdirnya namjoon selalu merusah barang hehehehhe.

 **HanaChanOke,** ini udah lanjut yaw~

 **Zheend,** Jimin mah bagusnya dinaena langsung /auto nyanyi lagu Ramayana/

 **Tyongie,** ahh… senangnya kehadiranku disenangkan dirimu(?)

 **MinPark,** wc umum kayaknya. Wkwkwkwkw. Awww aku bahagia baca reviewmu. Hiks. Bahagia banget :')

 **Menen,** udah lanjut nehhh

 **Rrriiieee,** YAIYLAH! TIM 2SEOK HIDUPPP! HAHAHAHAHAH

 **Seiramochiii,** huhuhuhu gemes sama aku juga gak? :3

 **Sugarrrku007,** iyaaa kekek nama coki itu sebenarnya diplesetin dari shooky! Heuheuheueh

 **Kang Ha Neul,** asyik gak nunggunya?

 **Vict82,** nah kuharap kau lebih ngakak lagi di sini…

 **Keei luen,** sedingin apapun min yoongi. Jimin tetap suka. Yoongi juga suka sama jimin. Hsuhduahfsdncxdesw.

 **Itsathenazi,** tidak apa… aku sering disangka tua kok… hahaha /menangis dalam diam/

 **Jjkmybae,** lalu jimin romin gitu. Wkwkkw

 **Ahh, aku kembali seperti biasa. Apdet tengah malam dan membalas review kalian hingga ketawa sendiri. Ini menyenangkan.**

 **Senang rasanya bisa kembali lagi ^^**

 **Love and peace :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slice of Life, Min Yoongi!**

.

 **Cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Main pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke)**

 **Slight : vkook, namseok, jinseok**

 **Genre : comedy, humor, romance, slice of life.**

 **WARNING!**

 **FF INI MURNI HUMOR!**

 **Bahasanya juga gak baku yee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Hantu**

Waktu itu Yoongi baru pulang. Tangga kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk ganti bohlam lampu mendadak rusak sama Namjoon. Entah gimana ceritanya, Yoongi terpaksa beli tangga baru pakai mobil Jin dan kejebak macet.

Dia baru bisa pulang sekitar jam 12 malam. Macetnya parah! Pake banget. Katanya sih ada kecelakaan atau apalah itu. Tapi selo ajalah yah…

Sebenarnya ada gossip aneh di komplek perumahan itu. Katanya di taman komplek pernah ada kejadian, seorang hantu wanita yang cantik rupawan mati dibunuh sama cowoknya karena hamil di luar nikah. Dan jasadnya ditemui di dalam kotak pasir tempat bermainnya anak-anak.

Katanya hantu cewek itu bakal gentayangan tiap malam dan ngeberhentiin mobil yang lewat. Awalnya dia bakal ancungin jempol, kayak minta tumpangan. Tapi pas kaca jendela mobil di buka, si cewek langsung nampakin wajahya yang tersenyum lebar.

Hantu cewek itu senyumnya udah selebar joker, mukanya penuh darah dan salah satu matanya penuh belatung. Ngeri deh. Walaupun sebenarnya itu hanya gossip, tapi itu nyata!

Wowwww!

Hantu cewek itu namanya Irene. Cantikkk banget, gila deh! Para kalangan hantu kayak pocong a.k.a Park Bogum aja klepek-klepek sama si pesonanya Irene.

Bahkan ada hantu kerajaan dinasti Cina yang rela jauh-jauh datang ke Korea demi ngelamar si Irene ini. Kalau gak salah sih namanya Raja Luhan, yang mati karena salah satu tangan kanannya melakukan kudeta.

 **/gais, cerita kali ini ngeri kok… ngeri/**

Si Irene yang sebagai hantu tercantik se-Korea itu bangga banget dengan dirinya. Selain punya mata belatung yang indah, Irene juga paling jago ngejutin orang-orang. Pokoknya dia selalu melaksanakan tugas hantu dengan baik.

Irene juga gak pernah malas untuk gangguin orang. Karena menurut dia, walau udah mati dan jadi gentayangan, dia harus tetep cari uang.

Jadi gini, sistem hidup hantu di cerita ini.

Orang yang mati dengan ekstrim dan masih ada urusan blm selesai di dunia, bakal gentayangan. Nah, ada hantu yang fokus untuk nyelesain urusannya biar cepet-cepet ke alam selanjutnya. Tapi ada juga yang gak bisa nyelesain urusannya dan bekerja di bawah naungan lembaga perhantuan dunia.

Kerja utama mereka adalah nakutin manusia, dari rasa takut manusia yang di dunia hantu itu udah kek bola-bola kristal (bakal keluar dari tubuh manusia sebanyak rasa takut itu). Nah, bola itu bakal dikirim ke pusat lembaga dan diubah menjadi uang hantu yang berguna untuk transaksi pembayaran di dunia hantu. Setengah bola kristal bakal diubah jadi uang, setengahnya lagi bakal berguna untuk jalan cahaya dari dunia nyata ke dunia setelah kematian.

Emang cuma manusia doang yang butuh uang? Hantu juga dong! Apalagi Irene, yakali dia gak beli make up terbaru.

Nah, malam itu dia lagi nge-line sama si Bogum. Walau udah dilamar sama Raja Luhan, Irene mah masih setia sama Bogum. Si pocong yang terkenal tampan dari komplek sebelah. Irene sabar banget orangnya, katanya si Bogum mau nikahin dia nanti.

Jadi sabar aja deng.

Terus pas lihat ada mobil kemerah-merahan, Irene langsung bedakan. Dia harus berhasil dapatin uang lagi malam ini. Karena dia mau beli parfum bangkai untuk kencan sama Bogum nanti. Duh, jadi gak sabar!

Dengan mantap Irene ngancungin jempol, terus mobil itu berhenti deh. Irene udah siap nih mau ngejutin, ehhh tapi dia terkejut duluan pas ngelihat orang yang di dalam mobil itu pake tudung jaket dan ketutup topi.

Buset dah, ini pembunuh bayaran?

Irene jadi mikir dua kali mau ngejutin apa gak.

Di satu sisi, Yoongi udah keringet dingin coi. Walau si doi orangnya tertutup, bukan berarti dia gak tahu gossip ini. Yoongi udah denger banyak cara kalau si hantu mulai muncul, satu-satunya cara adalah ngebuka jendela dan nawarin untuk naik apa gak.

Lalu langsung tutup mata dan diam selama beberapa menit. Si cewek bakal ngeluarin suara tawa mengerikan dan menghilang gitu aja. Kalau kita buka mata, bakal bisa pingsan langsung karena wajahnya ngeri banget. Kalau langsung tancap gas, hantu itu bakal nongol di jok belakang dan bisa gangguin lebih parah lagi.

Yoongi udah nelen ludah. Dia mah orangnya bukan penakut, tapi kalau lihat hantu asli juga… bakalan takut lah! Secara perlahan Yoongi ngembusin napas, dia ngebuka kaca jendela lamaaaa banget. Habis itu nanya dengan suara yang sebisa mungkin dia buat normal dan senyum aja biar kelihat ramah.

"Mau tumpangan kak?"

Irene shock di tempat. Anjing, yang buka cowoknya ngeri banget gila! Irene cuma bisa lihat bibirnya yang kayak menyeringai. Bukan itu aja, aura cowok itu mencekam pake banget! Bahkan ngalahin aura mantan pacarnya yang tega ngebunuh dirinya.

Dalam pikiran Irene, wah ini udah gak bener. Orang ini pasti orang yang gak baik!

Tapi Irene butuh uang!

"Hihihi, bisa antar sampai ke rumah?" Irene mulai ngeluarin tawanya yang bakal buat manusia kencing di celana. Dia yakin si cowok itu bakal langsung pingsan.

Sedangkan Yoongi udah ngucap berkali-kali. _'ya Tuhan, aku tahu aku banyak dosa. Tapi gak gini juga kali!'_

Tangan Yoongi udah bergetar hebat waktu megang stir mobil. Tapi dia berusaha berani. Katanya, kalau kita gak jawab pertanyaan si hantu, hantunya bakal gigit telinga kita sampai copot. Ya elah, Yoongi gak mau jadi cacat! Kagak mau! Jadi dia harus berani!

Yoongi langsung mendongak, dia bakal nutup matanya kok. Tapi dia senyum aja biar tetep ramah. "Bisa kak."

Irene langsung tersentak. Ngelihat si cowok di hadapannya udah ngedongak dengan seringai lebar dan mata ketutup. Dalam hati Irene langsung teriak _'emak! Ane ketemu pembunuh bayaran!'_

Irene gak mau nakutin psycho, dia gak berani. Irene takut banget hantunya, karena mantan cowoknya itu psycho. Jadi dia trauma mendalam, itu juga salah satu alasan Irene gak berani ngebalasin dendam. Terakhir dia juga denger cowok psycho itu udah dimasukin ke penjara.

"Ma—af mas, gak jadi saya nakutin anda." Irene langsung ngacir, pergi ajalah bodo amat. Dia pake parfum melatinya yang lama aja, bodo amat dengan parfum bangkai terbaru. Bodo amat! Irene mau nyelamatin rohnya dulu!

Yoongi yang masih ngedongak, gak berani ngebuka mata sampai dua menitan. Habis itu pas dia buka mata, dia bisa ngelihat taman yang sepi. Yoongi gak ngerti kenapa si hantu ngomong gitu dengan suara sangat mengerikan. Tapi Yoongi langsung buru-buru nutup jendela mobil dan ngegas ampe rumah.

Dalam hati Yoongi udah gak tenang banget. Apalagi pas pulang rumah kos sepi, padahal biasanya ada Jin yang nonton malem-malem. Yoongi langsung masuk kamar dan ngidupin lampu. Cepet-cepet dia nyari si Coki dan meluk hamster kesayangannya.

"Aku habis ketemu hantu, gila!" kata Yoongi dengan tangan gemetar. Masalahnya, aura dingin si hantu masih kerasa, apalagi baunya yang kayak bunga kuburan. Tuhan, Yoongi keknya kurang mendekatkan diri ke Tuhan nih. Makanya didatangi hantu.

Untuk malam ini, Yoongi memutuskan tidur dengan lampu yang hidup.

Sedangkan, di sisi lain. Irene curhat sama gengnya 'The Red Velvet Ghost Squad' disingkat TRVGS. Irene curhat sampai nangis-nangis. Katanya dia ketemu cowok manusia yang mirip mantannya. Irene trauma atuh, dia gak kuat.

Dia juga curhat ama Bogum, sampai Bogum gak jadi nakutin orang malam itu. Dia milih pergi ke kuburan Irene dan nenangin Irene yang nangis.

Malam itu, kesebar gossip di kalangan hantu.

Ada psychopath bernama Min Yoongi di rumah kos komplek Cemara. Dan itu peringatan juga bagi para hantu untuk gak nakutin si Yoongi.

Karena takut bakal terjadi hal buruk kalau menghadapi manusia psycho.

 **Siapa Daehyun?**

Anak kos penasaran.

Siapa sih Kim Daehyun? Bapaknya Taehyung yang datang pagi-pagi di hari Minggu dan buat keributan?

Jadi setelah makan malam, pas lihat Taehyung masuk ke kamar mereka langsung berembuk di ruang tv. Kecuali Yoongi yang lagi beli tangga di toko bangunan.

Mereka nge-stalk pake laptonya Namjoon. Jimin yang ngetik nama Kim Daehyun sedangkan yang lain pada duduk mengelilingi Jimin.

Nyari sana-sini, akhirnya ketemu. Ternyata Daehyun itu pemiliki perusahaan otomotif ternama di Korea Selatan. Mereka langsung shock, buset! Taehyung itu anak orang kaya coy!

"Gila, Taehyung kaya banget!" mereka sudah geleng-gelengin kepala gitu. Pas mereka stalk lebih jauh, ternyata banyak berita yang mengejutkan soal istrinya Daehyun.

Namanya Youngjae, dan sekarang lagi koma di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan yang gak diketahui. Udah koma selama lima bulan lebih. Dan itu ngebuat mereka jadi tambah bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi?

Mereka mau nanya, tapi ragu. Gak enak hati juga. Tapi karena gak ada kabar lain selain itu, mereka mutusin untuk mengakhiri pencarian dan memutuskan biar waktu yang menjawab.

Jin milih tidur malam ini, sedangkan Hoseok sama Namjoon sempat berbincang sebentar di dapur sebelum balik ke kamar masing-masing. Jimin sempat telponan ama Yoongi, nanya kenapa belum balik dan tahu kalau si doi kejebak macet.

Sedangkan Jungkook, secara perlahan ngebuka kamarnya Taehyung yang kali ini gak kekunci. Aneh banget, biasanya Taehyung selalu kunci kamarnya dan jarang banget ngebiarin pintu kamar kebuka kecuali dia harus ke wc.

Jungkook awalnya ngintip pelan, dan melihat si Taehyung sedang ngegambar di depan komputer sambil pake kacamata. Yah… cakep.

Jungkook sempat terpesona sejenak, tapi habis itu dia mulai membuka pintu lebih lebar sampai Taehyung noleh ke arah dia. "Gak dikunci kamarnya Hyung?"

"Untuk apa? kalian juga udah tahu…," jawab Taehyung santai sambil nguap. Dia mau gambar sampai jam 3 pagi dan belajar satu jam, terus tidur deh. Biasanya Taehyung juga kek gitu.

Jungkook masih diam di ambang pintu, muka Taehyung belum sembuh lukanya dari Minggu kemarin. Sekarang udah hari Selasa sih, lebamnya udah ilang tapi bekasnya masih ada.

"Hyung gak tidur?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi.

"Biasa juga aku tidur malam." Taehyung kembali ngelanjutin kerjaannya dan ngabaiin si Jungkook.

"Aku tidur di sini yah." Jungkook main nutup pintu dan baring telentang di kasurnya Taehyung yang lumayan rapi. Dia meluk bantal guling sambil senyum tipis.

"Terserah kamu aja." Taehyung sempet ketawa gitu, dan Jungkook hanya bisa lihat punggung Taehyung yang sedang kerja. Rasanya sedih-sedih gimana gitu. Tapi semakin lama kelopak mata Jungkook rasanya berat banget, sampai-sampai Jungkook tidur dalam waktu singkat.

Pas alarm hp Taehyung bunyi, menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Dia langsung matiin komputer dan ngambil buku pelajaran untuk hari sekarang. Ngelihat udah hari Rabu dan melihat ada PR apa gak. Kalau kagak ada, Taehyung mau tidur aja. Kalau ada, dia bakal nengok dulu, PR nya banyak apa gak. Kalau gak, kerjain di sekolah. Kalau banyak, kerjain setengah di rumah lalu sambung sekolah.

Tipikal anak malas yah gitu.

Bersyukur gak ada PR maupun ulangan, Taehyung langsung secara perlahan menggeser badan Jungkook ke kiri. Dengan perlahan dia ngelus kepala Jungkook dan tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya Taehyung itu ada rasa sama adik kelasnya, tapi dia gak bisa ngungkapin.

Bukan apa, itu karena Taehyung tahu ayahnya kek mana. Lagipula Taehyung udah ditunangkan sama cewek lain. Kalau gak salah namanya Clara, cewek blasteran dari Amerika. Dia hanya gak mau Jungkook nanti susah hidupnya kalau berhubungan dengan Taehyung.

Secara perlahan, Taehyung diam-diam meluk Jungkook dan ngirup aroma Jungkook di perpotongan lehernya. Rasanya damai banget. Kek semua beban hidup hilang gitu aja. Entah kenapa, kalau tidur sama Jungkook selalu menenangkan. Itu yang ngebuat Taehyung terkadang kalau lagi banyak pikiran bakal datang ke kamar Jungkook dan tidur di samping Jungkook.

Tenang, walaupun nampaknya selengehan gitu, Taehyung orangnya baik kok. Dia gak bakal grepe-grepe Jungkook jika belum halal /azek. Kalau pacaran pun, Taehyung hanya mau sebatas ciuman pake lidah. Gak mau lebih. Duh, alim banget kan yah, jadi jatuh hati.

Tepat saat Taehyung baru nutup mata, tiba-tiba suara dering telepon bunyi. Dia langsung mendecih kesal, pasti penanggung jawab komiknya nelpon lagi. Duh! Taehyung sebel nih kalau udah kek gini.

"Halo?" Taehyung ngeluarin suara gak ikhlasnya, dia udah males banget. Tapi pas denger kalimat selanjutnya, Taehyung langsung melebarkan mata. Dia mendadak panik dan turun dari tmpt tidur.

Gak mikirin Jungkook yang terbangun karena aksi Taehyung yang banting lemari kamar untuk ambil jaket. Taehyung main melesat keluar gitu aja. Jungkook yang lihat Taehyung kek gitu jadi ikutan panik dan ngikutin kemana perginya si Taehyung.

Taehyung ternyata ke kamar Jin, dia mukul-mukul pintu kamar Jin dengan gak sante dan ngebuat si Jin masang kebingungan habis bangun tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur.

"Hyung sumpah, aku mohon pake banget pinjamkan kunci mobil. Mohoonnn banget!"

Jin sempat mikir gitu, terus dia nunjuk kamar Yoongi. "Ama Yoongi kuncinya."

Buset, sama si aneh!

Kalau dalam kondisi nyantai, mungkin Taehyung bakal milih naik taksi aja. Tapi ini gak bisa, ini kondisi urgent. Jadi bodo amatlah kalau Yoongi nanti marah ama dia.

Taehyung langsung gedor-gedor kamar Yoongi dan teriak manggil Yoongi kuat banget. Karna kamar Yoongi di kunci dan gak kunjung ada jawaban, Taehyung makin kuat ngegedornya. Ngebuat seluruh penghuni kos kebangun dan ngintip keluar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pas Yoongi keluar dengan wajah ngantuk luar biasa, Taehyung langsung ngomong tanpa basa-basi. "Kunci mobil! Sekarang!" katanya gak pakai sabar.

"Untuk apa?"

"AISH! CEPET AJALAH! NYOKAP GUA SADAR DARI KOMANYA, ANJENG!"

Buset…

Satu penghuni kos shock mendadak.

 **Mobil**

Taehyung bawanya gak nyelo.

Fyi, mobilnya Jin itu gede. Bisa muat 8 orang, dan semua penghuni kos ngikut ke rumah sakit. Taehyung yang nyetirnya gak make mikir sukses buat si trio bising a.k.a Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok, di kursi paling belakang berdoa biar gak mati muda.

Sedangkan Yoongi di kursi paling depan udah tidur lagi dengan nyenyaknya. Jin ama Namjoon di kursi tengah udah masang wajah serius.

"Kalian ngapa pake acara ikut segala sih?" Taehyung mendadak nanya pas di lampu merah. Untunglah walau doi ngebut, tapi tetep mematuhi peraturan lalu lintas.

" _Penasaran sama hidup lu taik."_ Sebenarnya semua mau jawab gitu, tapi gak mungkin kan. Jadi Jin yang mewakili anak kos yang lain.

"Kami khawatir kalau ada apa-apa." Tanpa sadar, jawaban Jin yang penuh wibawa itu mampu membawa senyum di bibir Taehyung.

"Makasih. Kalian yang terbaik."

Mendengar perkataan Taehyung, kelima orang itu hatinya menghangat. Baru kali ini mereka merasa begitu dekat di dalam mobil.

Kecuali satu orang yang udah ngorok di kursi depan, Yoongi. Kalau dia mah beda lagi ceritanya. Yoongi udah tahu seluk beluk hidupnya Taehyung, jangankan Taehyung, anak-anak kos yang lain juga dia udah tahu.

Tahu dari mana? Rahasia, kalau dikasih tahu sekarang ceritanya cepet tamat dung.

Si Yoongi ngikut karna dia masih rada takut di rumah kos sendirian. Hoho.

 **Haru**

Jungkook hanya bisa ngelihat Taehyung dari luar kamar inap VVIP. Taehyung meluk ibunya sambil nangis, sedangkan Youngjae masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidur.

Sedih deh lihatnya.

Ternyata yang nelpon tadi adalah salah satu tangan kanannya Daehyun. Selama menjaga Youngjae yang koma, dia juga memantau perkembangan Taehyung, namanya Zelo.

Zelo itu udah setia banget ngikutin keluarga Daehyun sejak Taehyung masih kecil. Jadi pas lihat anak-anak kos, Zelo tersenyum tipis. "Kalian temennya Tuan Taehyung yah? Makasih udah jagain Tuan Taehyung selama beberapa bulan ini," katanya sambil ngasih anak kos susu cokelat anget. Khusus untuk Jin dan Yoongi; kopi itam.

Jungkook nerima bagiannya dan ngebungkuk pelan, ngucapin terima kasih. Sedangkan anak-anak lain pada duduk di kursi tunggu sambil senyum tipis.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ibunya Taehyung itu kenapa yah?" tanya Jin dengan wibawanya. Ngebuat Zelo tersenyum.

"Tuan Taehyung tidak ada cerita yah?" Serempak, mereka semua langsung gelengin kepala. "Hah, tipikal sekali. Tuan Taehyung itu selalu menutupi perasaannya dengan baik, saya agak kasihan ngelihatnya. Dia itu anaknya kuat."

Mendadak, mereka berlima udah tahu ceritanya pasti bakalan sedih banget. Kecuali Yoongi, kan doi udah tahu semuanya.

"Kalian udah ngelihat bapaknya Tuan Taehyung kayak mana kan? Waktu itu saya ada kok, tapi di dalam mobil. Saya juga ngelihat Yoongi ngelindungi Tuan Taehyung, saya terima kasih untuk itu." Yoongi menunduk sambil megangin topinya. Sebagai ucapan 'sama-sama' yang tersirat.

"Tuan Daehyun itu orangnya keras, suka sekali main tangan. Dan sejak kecil Tuan Taehyung selalu dipukuli Tuan Daehyun kalau buat kesalahan. Sayangnya Tuan Daehyun adalah orang yang perfeksionis. Karena itu, suasana di rumah sangat tertekan. Seluruh orang takut dengan Tuan Daehyun, termaksud saya." Zelo mulai bercerita sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi Tuan Taehyung gak pernah sedikitpun nangis, dia selalu tersenyum dan melakukan yang terbaik di tiap waktu. Hingga waktu itu Tuan Taehyung ketahuan bahwa dia menggambar komik, Tuan Daehyun marah besar, karena menganggap komik adalah pekerjaan yang buang-buang waktu."

"Tuan Daehyun yang emosi adalah monster. Taehyung dipukuli dan dihukum karena perlakuannya, dan Nyonya Youngjae yang gak tahan lagi langsung berusaha melindungi Taehyung. Tapi karena itu pula terjadi kecelakaan besar. Nyonya jatuh dari lantai dua dan mengalami luka parah, salah satunya hentakan di kepala bagian belakang dan ngebuat Nyonya koma dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Zelo sempat diam sejanak, suasana jadi hening-hening haru gimanaaa gitu. Susah deh dideskripsikan, jadi kita skip aja.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Taehyung marah. Biasanya, marahnya orang baik itu mengerikan. Dan itu terbukti benar. Tuan Taehyung hampir ngebunuh Tuan Daehyun di lorong rumah sakit ini. Dia terus mukulin kepala Tuan Daehyun dan gak berhenti kalau saya tidak memisahkan mereka berdua. Tuan Daehyun sendiri masih shock akan kejadian itu dan milih gak melawan."

"Sejak itu, Tuan Taehyung milih pergi dari rumah dan fokus di hobinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Tuan Taehyung mengatakan dengan jelas apa yang ia mau dan mempertahankan hal itu. Tentu saja saya tersentuh, Tuan Taehyung tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya." Zelo senyum tipis saat menceritakan itu semua.

Diam-diam, bereka berenam mikir. Teringat akan makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu yang berhasil ngebuat Taehyung meneteskan air mata. Walau hanya setetes, tapi hati mereka jadi terenyuh.

Bayangin, Taehyung pasti tersentuh banget waktu itu.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Zelo. Taehyung itu selalu tertawa dan membawa keceriaan, tapi karena itu, anak kos jadi gak tahu apa yang Taehyung inginkan.

Wajar sih, orang yang mudah akrab sama siapa saja, malah semakin sulit untuk dimengerti.

Jungkook makin merasa dirinya hina banget. Gimana dia bisa mikir kalau hidup Taehyung sempurna padahal dia gak pernah tahu Taehyung sepenuhnya? Gila, dirinya malu banget hingga titik terdalam.

Jungkook seharusnya sadar, gak ada manusia yang sempurna. Setiap manusia pasti ada kisah hidup yang cacat, kan gak mungkin hidup manusia mulus-mulus aja kayak mukanya IU.

"Tuan Taehyung tampak jauh lebih bahagia saat tinggal bersama kalian, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih. Kita gak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tapi Tuan Taehyung pasti gak akan lama tinggal bersama kalian." Mendadak, mereka semua langsung terdiam.

"Tuan Taehyung adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dia pasti pulang dan menjadi pewaris yang baik untuk perusahaan. Saya yakin itu, karena saya mengenal Taehyung lebih jauh dari kalian. Maka dari itu, mohon jaga Tuan Taehyung hingga waktunya dia pergi."

Crap, jantung Jungkook mendadak gak berdetak. Hatinya kayak diremes sama sesuatu yang gak jelas. Entah kenapa dia gak siap waktu ngebayangin hal itu. Dia gak siap kalau Taehyung pergi.

Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Jimin menunduk dalam dan tersenyum. "Kami janji akan menjaga Taehyung, bagaimanapun juga dia sahabat kami yang berharga." Anjir, yang denger jadi tersentuh banget.

Zelo milih pamit sebentar karena harus menemui Daehyun di kantor pusat. Meninggalkan mereka berenam yang udah menghela napas pelan. Kekepoan mereka terbayar, tapi meninggalkan bekas sedih di hati mereka. Yoongi aja ikut-ikutan sedih walau udah tahu kenyataannya.

"Liburan nanti kita jalan yuk." Mendadak Jin ngomong, ngebuat yang lain pada nengokin dirinya. "Ke pantai, gimana? Kita sewa villa atau apa gitu kek, semalam nginap. Biar refreshing."

Ada hening yang cukup lama hingga Namjoon mengangguk setuju. "Iya, aku setuju. Lagipula aku udah gak ada kegiatan manjat gunung lagi." Setelah itu, yang lain pada ngangguk setuju dan mendadak nengok ke arah Yoongi semua.

Yoongi diam sebentar, doi mikir banyak hal. Sebenarnya dia gak boleh pergi sembarangan, tapi bodo amat lah. Akhirnya Yoongi ngangguk setuju.

Jimin langsung tepuk tangannya seneng. "Taehyung suka pantai tuh!" kata Jimin dengan nadanya yang unyu.

"Aku akan memesan villa-nya!" Hoseok menawarkan diri.

"Biar aku yang bayar biayanya, kalian cukup siapin makanan saja." Jin turun tangan. Semua langsung heboh, bilang Jin tumben baik banget. Tapi emang biasa si Jin baik sih.

Setahu anak kos, Jin itu orangnya gak pelit tapi dia cukup perhitungan. Dan Jin bukan tipe orang yang bakal bayarin sesuatu yang mahal demi mereka karena Jin suka uang. Jadi jarang banget Jin mau bayarin villa.

Mereka pada bising, sibuk nyiapin rencananya. Hingga Taehyung keluar dari ruangan dengan mata yang sedikit merah. Terus dia ngelihat temen-temennya pada heboh gitu, jadi bingung.

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

"Kami mau pergi ke pantai liburan nanti, mau ikut?" Hoseok buka suara duluan, ngebuat Taehyung terdiam di tempat.

Taehyung pernah bilang kalau dia suka pantai sama anak-anak kos pas makan malam bersama.

Mendadak, Taehyung tertawa. Sial, mereka memang yang paling jago bikin hati tersentuh!

Sebenarnya, Taehyung gak berharap bakal sedekat ini dengan anak kos. Awalnya dia 'kabur' dari rumah itu hanya berharap nemuin tempat biar dia bisa ngegambar komik. Tapi pas ketemu anak-anak yang isinya luar biasa yang mampu ngebuat dia jadi _dirinya sendiri_ , Taehyung jadi merasa nyaman.

Tanpa sadar Taehyung suka ngomongin hal yang ia suka. Walau sederhana, tapi sebenarnya Taehyung gak pernah sedikitpun ngasih tahu apapun yang ia suka.

Taehyung mulai ngomong dia suka japchae dan makanan daging.

Dia juga ngomong suka ke pantai.

Taehyung terkadang ngomong dia pernah bercita-cita jadi fotografer dan bakal masuk jurusan DKV pas kuliah nanti.

Semua hal itu, adalah hal yang gak pernah Taehyung lakuin di rumahnya.

Mendadak Taehyung tertawa kuat banget, ngebuat anak-anak kos pada nengokin dia bingung.

"Sial, kalau kayak gini—aku bisa jadi manja sama kalian." Oh God, Taehyung yang tertawa lepas sambil ngomong gitu berhasil nyentuh hati anak lain.

Jimin yang pertama kali melompat untuk memeluk Taehyung, lalu yang lain ikut-ikutan. Pada ketawa-ketawa gaje lalu si Namjoon ngomongnya kuat banget, "manja-manjaan udah sama kami! Gak papa! Gak papa!"

Kalau dilihat sih ngakak, Yoongi aja yang gak ngikut peluk-peluk Taehyung jadi tertawa pelan. Hal itu ngebuat yang lain langsung nengok ke arah Yoongi dan shock.

Buset, si misterius tertawa!

Tapi suasana waktu itu adem banget, sampai-sampai gak ada yang ngerasain aura mencekamnya milik Yoongi. Mereka malah ketawa sama-sama dan sibuk lanjut merencanakan tentang liburan bersama.

Diam-diam, Taehyung natap ke arah Yoongi yang nyesep kopinya pelan. Taehyung teringat waktu dia ngumpat di depan Yoongi dan langsung memasang wajah bersalah. Pas mata mereka bertemu, Taehyung langsung ngucapin kata maaf tanpa suara. Gak mau mecahin suasana anak-anak yang pada heboh.

Lalu Yoongi yang ngelihat Taehyung tanpa takut minta maaf sama dia mendadak hatinya tersentuh. Biasanya anak-anak pasti udah takut duluan pas lihat matanya.

Kecuali Jin, tapi Jin gak pernah nengok wajah Yoongi secara langsung.

Kecuali Jimin deng, bocah manis itu belakangan ini PDKT nya jelas banget coy. Yoongi aja jadi gemes.

Balik ke cerita, Yoongi tanpa sadar tersenyum tulus. Senyum yang benar-benar senyum sampai nampakin kedua manik matanya memancarkan ketulusan. Ngebuat Taehyung agak terkejut, karena ternyata si aneh bisa senyum normal.

Dan pas Taehyung hanya bisa nundukin kepalanya sedikit sebagai rasa hormat ke Yoongi, Taehyung diam-diam sadar. Bahwa Yoongi orangnya baik, cuma mereka aja yang belum tahu baiknya Yoongi kayak mana.

"Btw, kalian mau ketemu ibu aku gak? Sebelum balik nih, udah jam lima pagi aja." Mereka pada bilang mau. Apalagi Jungkook, paling semangat dia mah.

Semenjak kejadian itu, mereka sadar bahwa kisah ini baru aja dimulai.

 **Urusan**

Yoongi milih pulang duluan dan nolak untuk ketemu ibunya Taehyung. Katanya sih ada urusan, pada nyatanya Yoongi pengen pulang dan meluk Coki sampai jam kuliahnya.

Tapi pas dia jalan ke lift rumah sakit, dia terkejut nemu bapaknya Taehyung keluar dari dalam lift. Sejenak, ada suasana hening yang aneh hingga Daehyun nyuruh Zelo untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Saya tahu siapa Anda."

JEGLAR!

Udah kayak ada backsound petir di telinga Yoongi. Mendadak Yoongi keringat dingin. Anjing, dia sebenarnya udah tahu, pas Taehyung datang, yang notabene anak pewaris tunggal dari perusahaan otomotif ternama di Korea Selatan. Posisinya agak terancam.

Taehyung adalah anak yang bakal dipantau walau dia kabur ke alam baka sekalipun. Taehyung itu emas, pastilah diawasi. Kalau memang Daehyun hanya melihat sekilas anak-anak kos, mungkin dirinya bakal aman. Tapi mendengar perkataannya yang kayak gitu, Daehyun pasti mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang Yoongi.

Sial, tahu gini Yoongi gak harus ngelindungi Taehyung waktu itu!

"Jangan pernah, melibatkan anak saya dalam permasalahan Anda." Suara Daehyun dingin banget. Setelah itu Daehyun pergi gitu aja, ninggalin Yoongi sendirian di depan lift dengan tangan terkepal.

Shit, dia tahu bakal begini jadinya.

Dia tahu pake banget!

Daehyun itu orangnya suka mencari semua hal tentang musuhnya. Daehyun pasti marah banget pas Yoongi ikut campur masalahnya dengan Taehyung dan memilih menyelidiki Yoongi. Sesempurna apapun Yoongi bersembunyi, tapi kalau diselidiki oleh orang berkuasa kayak Daehyun juga pasti bakal ketahuan.

Tapi melihat Daehyun yang hanya pergi gitu aja, ngebuat Yoongi ngela napasnya. Kayaknya Daehyun hanya memberi peringatan agar Taehyung gak kena masalah.

Daehyun gak mungkin ikut campur dalam masalah Yoongi dan menyebarkan informasi dirinya ada dimana kan?

"Oh iya, saya gak akan kasih tahu ke manusia itu. Saya hanya fokus kepada anak saya saja." Daehyun sedikit berteriak, ngebuat Yoongi menoleh ke samping dan merhatiin punggung Daehyun yang melangkah pergi.

Yoongi tahu, sebenarnya Daehyun itu orangnya baik. Daehyun selalu main bersih di dunia pengusaha yang kotor. Hanya saja Daehyun orangnya keras, itu saja kok.

Yoongi langsung masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka dan terduduk di lantainya. Sial, dia gak mau ini terjadi. Sambil ngelepas topi dan ngusap mukanya dengan frustasi, dia juga ngacak rambut abu-abunya agak kasar.

 **/cie udah ganti warna rambut, cieee/**

Satu-satunya alasan dia gak mau terlalu berbaur sama anak-anak kos hanya satu, dia gak mau anak kos kena getahnya.

Kalau kayak gini ceritanya, sebelum Taehyung… Yoongi udah cabut duluan dari rumah kos itu.

Tapi emangnya Yoongi bisa?

Rasanya agak sayang kalau dia pindah gitu aja…

 **Kuliah**

"Apa aku ambil S2 lagi yah? Dosen yang kukenal udah nawarin, katanya bakal dibiayai sama pemerintah sepenuhnya." Namjoon ngomong ke arah Hoseok yang sedang nyetir mobil. Sedangkan Jin, Jungkook, Jimin udah tidur nyenyak di kursi belakang. Taehyung sendiri milih netep di rumah sakit dan bakal pulang nanti malam sehabis sekolah.

"Terserah, kalau perlu ampe jadi professor. Mana tahu bisa jadi salah satu ilmuwan matematika ternama." Hoseok ketawa bentar, dia berhenti sebentar di lampu merah dan natap Namjoon yang sedang mikir.

"Rasanya gak mau naik gunung lagi sampai Taehyung pergi. Kalau gitu lebih baik kuliah aja kan?" Hoseok dalam hatinya tersenyum.

Namjoon itu baik banget, sebenarnya dia orangnya lembut dan rada baperan. Namjoon tipe yang selalu mikirin hati orang dan menghargai persahabatan. Kan jarang ada orang yang jenius kayak Namjoon.

"Ambil aja S2 lagi, toh gak ada salahnya." Hoseok ngomongnya nyantai, dia kembali fokus ke jalanan pas lampu udah ijo. Gak nyadar kalau lawan bicara udah nengokin dia dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Kalau aku diterima, kita jalan yuk." Perkataan Namjoon ngebuat Hoseok mengernyit.

"Yah pasti diterima lah!"

"Aku tahu." Namjoon kembali melihat ke depan, dia nyenderin kepalanya ke jendela dan tersenyum. "Makanya aku ajak jalan." Agak malu sih ngomongin ini, tapi yah… kalau gak gerak sekarang, geraknya kapan lagi?

"Kemana?" tanya Hoseok yang ngebuat Namjoon senyum seneng.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Taman bermain?"

"Okay!"

Hoseok senyum tipis, sama juga dengan Namjoon.

"Kita ajak Jin Hyung yah! Dia suka banget ke taman bermain!"

Anjer.

Namjoon langsung badmood seketika. Dia lupa, kalau dari awal cerita kan… si Namjoon udah jadi orang ketiga.

Kutu kumpret emang.

 **Kebingungan Coki**

Hari ini tuan kesayangannya pulang rumah dengan sedikit panik. Mendadak nyembunyiin semua alat-alatnya ke atas plafon dan duduk di kursi sambil merhatiin Coki.

"Kita ketahuan." Yoongi ngomongnya sih penuh kelelahan. Tapi Coki tetap aja gak ngerti.

"Apa aku harus pindah?" Coki hanya bisa miringin kepalanya bingung. Pindah kemana?

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyelundup ke Amerika, Coki?" Suasana hening sejenak. Coki hanya bisa ngeperhatiin Yoongi yang sekarang membaringkan diri di kasur dan mendesah kuat.

"Tapi sayang…"

Lalu Yoongi hanya nutupin matanya pake lengan, mungkin ingin tidur. Tapi Coki tahu kalau pemiliknya ini pasti lagi banyak pikiran. Jadi si Coki langsung ngebuka kandang dan melompat ke kasur Yoongi dan ngelus pipi Yoongi pelan.

Kalau Coki bisa bicara, Coki pasti bakal ngomong.

" _Gak papa, jangan mikirin apa-apa."_

Atau, _"Yoongi orang baik… jadi gak bakal terjadi hal buruk kok."_

Pokoknya ngomong apa aja deh. Walaupun Coki gak ngerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi Coki itu berhutang budi sama Yoongi yang nemuin dia di toko hewan.

Coki sebenarnya gak suka di toko itu, padahal awalnya dia ke Korea untuk ngebuka restoran ternama. Malah tanpa sengaja terjebak di toko hewan mengerikan. Dia beruntung banget Yoongi milih dia di antara hewan-hewan lain.

Alasannya sih sederhana, katanya karena Yoongi lagi pengen pelihara hewan. Sejak itu Yoongi selalu memperlakukan Coki dengan baik. Jadi Coki merasa bersyukur banget.

Lalu mendadak Yoongi tersenyum ke arah Coki. "Makasih," katanya sambil ngebiarin si Coki tidur nyaman di deket telinganya.

Coki itu, gak ngerti dunia manusia.

Tapi sebisa mungkin dia bakal melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat Yoongi senang.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Cerita pertama setiap karakter!**

 **Jin**

"Jadi ini kunci rumahnya, karena nak Jin bayar murah ini kosan, kalau ada kerusakan ibu gak nanggung yah." Si Ibu Kos senyum ramah gitu, dan dibalas balik senyum ramah ama Jin.

Terus ibunya pergi gitu aja, katanya mau ke pasar. Cari diskonan ayam potong yang mati kemarin. Jin mah udah senyum-senyum licik.

Bodo amat soal rusak atau apa, yang penting murah coi.

Terus dia masuk deh ke rumahnya dan ngecek segala kondisi. Masih sepi banget, kayak gak ada orangnya. Emang bener sih, kata para tetangga juga rumah ini baru dijadikan tempat kos seminggu lalu.

Jin ngecek tiap kamarnya satu persatu, terus milih kamar nomor satu dan senyum bahagia. Rumahnya masih dalam kondisi bagus banget. Jadi…

"Ahh, bakalan betah kalau gini terus." Jin hanya berharap aja orang-orang yang datang selanjutnya bakal enak banget.

Fyi, Jin pertama kali nginjak ini rumah pas masih kelas 1 SMA. Jadi bisa dikatakan, Jin udah 'dewasa' dari umur belia.

Terus bener sih, banyak anak yang ngekos. Terutama anak kuliah, ada juga anak SMA. Tapi mereka semua datang dan pergi gitu aja. Gak terlalu deket juga sama Jin, so yeah… Jin nyaman-nyaman aja tuh.

Gak tahu aja, kalau beberapa tahun ke depan. Jin bakal mikir _'anjir, mesti pindah dari ini tempat.'_

 **Hoseok**

Pas pertama kali ngekos di tempat itu. kamar cuma diisi sama tiga orang, dan Hoseok satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di lantai dua. Suasana kos waktu itu gak akrab. Serius deh.

Hoseok aja agak canggung-canggung gimana gitu. Mereka individual banget soalnya, sedangkan Hoseok itu tipikal yang ramah dan bersahabat.

Hingga akhirnya Hoseok ngelihat Jin lagi masak makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena menurut dia Jin punya aura yang bisa didekati, Hoseok jadi nepuk pundak Jin dikit.

"Hyung, orang-orang di sini emang gak akrab yah?" tanya Hoseok bingung.

"Biasa aja sih, aku yang paling lama tinggal di sini. Anak-anak jarang ada yang netep lama. Paling juga mereka pergi lalu datang penggantinya. Jadi emang gak akrab." Jin ngejawab santai. Dia masih sibuk ngebuat nasi goreng kimchi dalam porsi banyak. Semua untuk diri dia sendiri coi, maklum Jin mah sukanya makan.

"Oh…"

Habis itu hening sejenak, kagak ada yang buka pembicaraan. Sampai Hoseok secara sembarangan ambil sendok dan nyicip masakannya Jin. "Wah, enak banget! Lain kali aku bantuin masak yah," katanya sambil senyum ramah yang manis banget.

Ngebuat Jin terdiam sebentar. Keknya hatinya sedikit kepincut.

Tapi yah…

Sejak itu deh mereka jadi deket.

 **Namjoon**

Namjoon itu, dia selalu mau deket sama semua orang. Tapi gak bisa.

Antara malu dan kadang emang berbicara sama yang seumuran suka gak nyambung. Karena Namjoon kelewat jenius.

Jadi pas dia pindah ke tempat kos itu karena gak betah di kos yang lama. Serius, kos lamanya Namjoon itu berhantu. Ngeri deh, Namjoon aja sering banget digangguin hantu pocong yang namanya Bogum. Katanya sih si Bogum itu mati penasaran karena pas ketabrak di depan jalanan kos ada yang nyuri hp dia. Kayaknya gak ikhlas gitu hpnya diambil orang, akhirnya jadi gentayangan deh.

Karena gak suka dihantui lagi, Namjoon milih pindah. Di kos baru, dia gak berharap banyak untuk dapetin temen kos yang seru.

Apalagi pas Namjoon datang ternyata cuma dua orang yang isi itu kos. Katanya emang udah banyak yang cabut. Ada yang udah lulus kuliah lah, ada yang pindah kota. Jadi isinya cuma Jin ama Hoseok.

Tapi waktu pas makan malam, ada yang ngetok pintu kamarnya. Ternyata itu Hoseok yang masang senyum manis bak malaikat. "Makan malam sama-sama yuk!"

Dasar, Hoseok mah ramah sama semua orang.

Tapi bikin baper semua orang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Namjoon makan malam sama orang lain yang bukan keluarganya. Sama seorang 'temen'.

 **Jimin**

Awal-awal Jimin pindah, gak ada yang seru sih.

Seperti biasa, Hoseok yang pertama kali ngerangkul orang biar deket sama yang lain. Jimin seneng banget dapat temen kos yang ternyata akrab dan baik-baik semua.

Apalagi saat deket sama Hoseok, dia diajarin macem-macem dance. Duh seneng.

Tapi, karena rumah kos kali ini gak ada yang tukang bersihin wc, halaman belakang, atau bahkan yang nyapu ama pel. Pokoknya kos-nya beda dari yang lain, padahal kan kalau kos normal ada tuh orang yang bersihin wc sebulan sekali atau seminggu sekali.

Jimin jadi suka geram kalau kotor. Apalagi Jimin yang suka banget sama tanaman, pas lihat halaman belakang gak terawat rasanya kesal.

Akhirnya tiap Minggu Jimin pasti ngerawat halaman belakang. Kadang juga dibantu sama Namjoon.

Hoseok ternyata tipe yang suka lupa nyuci piring habis makan. Jadi piring punya Hoseok biasa dibiarin gitu aja ampe pagi dan itu buat Jimin gerem.

Jimin itu orangnya diam-diam perfeksionis. Dia gak bisa lihat barang yang berantakan. Masalah lantai yang jarang dipel juga, cuma disapu sewajarnya. Ughh, gak bisa! Jimin kan bakal ngekos di situ selama 4 tahun! Gila aja!

Jadi dengan suara lantang Jimin ngomong di hadapan Jin yang sedang menikmati kopi di pagi hari. "Hyung! Kita harus buat peraturan biar rumah ini rapi!"

Sejak itu, terciptalah peraturan Kim Seok Jin.

 **Jungkook**

Waktu Jungkook datang dan ngebawa aura anak kampung yang selalu berusaha keras.

Satu rumah kos luluh.

Jungkook dimanja banget anaknya. Siapa sih yang gak luluh sama anak yang selalu berusaha keras dan berpikir ke depan?

Apalagi Jungkook punya hobi sama kayak Hoseok dan Jimin. Wah! Akrab dalam sekejap udah.

Mereka juga suka bergantian antarin makan malam ke tempat kerja Jungkok. Pokoknya, sebagai yang termuda Jungkook selalu dimanja.

Suasana selalu ramah dan bahagia. Jungkook jadi bersyukur dia gak salah milih rumah kos.

Gak tahu aja, orang sehabis dia…

Memiliki aura mencekam. Haha, kasihan Jungkook.

 **Yoongi**

Yoongi datang dengan ngebawa satu koper kecil. Dia juga ngebawa sejenis tongkat panjang yang dibalut kain di punggungnya.

Anak kos ngira sih tongkat, gak tahu aja itu pedang. Mereka juga mikir Yoongi bakal gak lama tinggal di tempat itu. Dilihat dari kopernya yang hanya muat baju selama satu minggu. Jadi pasti gak lama lah.

Tapi gak lamanya itu sampai kapan?

Masalahnya hanya satu, Yoongi punya aura mencekam yang sangat luar biasa.

Manusia itu memiliki aura yang berbeda. Ada yang punya aura ceria dan tampak selalu bahagia, ada yang dewasa, ada pula yang dari jauh kita udah tahu itu orang ceroboh. Nah, untuk kasus Yoongi sedikit berbeda.

Yoongi punya aura mencekam yang mampu buat manusia manapun takut. Ironis sih. Haha.

Seminggu Yoongi tinggal di sana, gak ada anak yang berani ngomong ama dia. Apalagi si Jungkook, bocah itu digertak dikit aja sama kakak mos udah menciut nyalinya. Jadi mereka hanya ketemu pas makan malam aja. Karena Yoongi juga ikut iuran perbulan itu.

Nah, semua berubah pas masuk bulan kedua. Waktu itu Namjoon gak sengaja ngerusakin barang, lagi. Jin yang hanya bisa ngela napas, bermaksud nelpon tukang pintu untuk ngeperbaiki pintu kamarnya Namjoon.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yoongi keluar kamarnya. Dengan santai sambil ngebawa satu kotak warna kuning gitu. Terus dia duduk di depan pintu kamar Namjoon. Lalu dia mulai otak-atik itu ganggang pintu.

Gak peduli diperhatiin sama anak kos lain yang takut-takut tapi penasaran. Lalu dalam sekejap, pintu kamar Namjoon bisa digunakan secara normal lagi.

"Aku gak bisa diam lihat barang rusak terus. Kau—" Yoongi mendadak nunjuk Namjoon, ngebuat suasana langsung tegang. "Berhati-hatilah menggunakan tanganmu sendiri."

Udah gitu aja.

Habis itu Yoongi masuk ke dalam kamarnya lagi.

Dan sejak itu pula, satu peraturan baru ditambah oleh Seok Jin.

 **Taehyung**

Waktu Taehyung datang, Jungkook shock setengah mati. Taehyung juga. Hehe.

Gimana bisa Taehyung lupa anak yang dia hukum karena telat? Wkwkwk, waktu itu Taehyung murni iseng. Cuma kasihan juga sih.

Dia gak nyangka aja Jungkook juga ngekos di situ. Diam-diam Taehyung mikir, Jungkook dendam gak yah?

(Yah dendam lah kampret)

Karena kejadian itu, mereka kurang deket di awal-awal ketemu. Tapi kalau ke sekolah terpaksa sama-sama karena jalannya kan cuma satu ke sekolah. Mau gak sama-sama pun sulit, Taehyung ogah kecepatan masuk sekolah, Jungkook juga ogah lambat masuk sekolah.

Jadi, mereka pergi sama-sama. Hoseok juga nyuruhnya sama-sama. Awalnya sih rada canggung. Taehyung bingung mau ngomong apa sama adik kelas, Jungkook juga masih dendam sama abang kelas yang satu ini.

Hari pertama pergi bareng? Masih diem-dieman.

Hari kedua? Sama deng.

Hari-hari selanjutnya? Kagak ada perubahan.

Sampai akhirnya Jungkook gak tahan juga. Soalnya canggung sih! Jadi dia berusaha nyingkirin rasa dendamnya dan nyapa Taehyung duluan.

"Hyung suka baca webtoon gak?" Jungkook emang paling jago kalau cari bahan pembicaraan. Jungkook mah, anaknya pandai berinteraksi. Dia udah berubah, waktu kecil dia cenderung pendiam dan malu-malu gitu. Tapi semenjak kerja di café, Jungkook tahu dia harus merubah sikapnya yang kayak gitu.

"Suka-suka aja tuh," jawab Taehyung dengan santai dan ramah. Taehyung sebenarnya kaget itu bocah ajak dia ngomong. Padahal Taehyung mikir Jungkook masih marah sama dia perihal MOS. Hehe, nampak kok dari tatapan penuh dendamnya Jungkook. Padahal udah beberapa bulan juga… ck, dasar pendendam.

"Wah, Hyung sering baca apa?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Lalu Taehyung mulai tertarik untuk jatuh ke dalam pembicaraannya.

"Suka yang humor sama slice of life gitu. Hehe, soalnya kalau udah yang baca sejenis action ama thriller langsung ketagihan!"

Ngelihat si Taehyung tertarik, Jungkook juga tambah seneng ngomonginnya.

"Wah! Bener-bener, kalau baca yang action-action gitu pasti ketagihan. Apalagi The God Of High School ama Nano List!"

"Sama! Dua webtoon itu seru banget. Pengen kali ketemu sama komikus nya. Wkwkkw."

"Kalau aku sih pengen ketemu komikus 1235."

Taehyung kicep dengarnya. Dalam hati dia melongo, _'heh? Ketemu aku maksudnya?'_ Tapi, Taehyung yang emang nyembunyiin identitas hanya bisa senyum dalam hati.

"Oh, yang buat komik Hold On sama Sweet Cry yah?" tanyanya santai.

"Iya!" Taehyung spontan terkejut, Jungkook reaksinya heboh banget anjer. "Gila! Suka banget sama kedua komiknya! Padahal komikus baru! Tapi bisa sebagus itu! Huaaa, iri banget. Aku suka pake banget. Kalau ketemu mungkin bakal aku cium-cium komikusnya lalu minta TTD dan foto sampai memori hp penuh."

Duh… Taehyung terenyuh dengarnya. Dia ketemu fansnya sendiri itu—ukh, rasa bahagia yang gak terdefinisikan. Mungkin aja kalau Taehyung lagi gak nutupin identitas, dia bakal bilang makasih sebanyak-banyaknya ke Jungkook.

"Pokoknya aku suka banget! Aku bakal selalu dukung 1235 deh!"

Jungkook pas ngomong gitu sambil senyum manis. Ngebuat Taehyung terdiam sejenak, dia gak mampu berkata-kata karena sedetik senyuman tulus Jungkook punya efek luar biasa ke hatinya. Taehyung langsung natap ke arah depan, dia berdehem pelan dan bingung kenapa jantunganya berdegup kencang.

"Kook, yang waktu MOS… aku minta maaf yah."

Lalu sejak itu, tugas antar bekal ke tempat kerja Jungkook hanya Taehyung yang melaksanakannya.

.

.

.

 **Hey guys…**

 **Masih pantaskah aku membalas review kalian yang unceha kiyowo-kiyowo uwuwu buanget itu setelah sekian lama menghilang?**

 **Maafquen aku, tapi aqh so sibuks belakangan ini. Ampe rada gila ini. Btw, thanks for** Jeon Nami **, Atas pengertianmu. I lope you.**

Min park, **yang memulai baca ff gak baku karena ff ku. Semoga kau masih membaca ff ini. Aha.**

 **Dan untuk kalian semua yang gemeus sama coki dan peraturan Jin yang rada-rada nyeremin.**

 **Sekian aja deh, sengaja kurangkup membalas review kalian, soalnya ku tahu kalian lupa pa yang kalian review. Ehe.**

 **Btw, for last and not least.**

 **Love and peace :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Slice of Life, Min Yoongi!**

.

 **Cast : Min Yoongi**

 **Main pair : Yoonmin (Jimin uke)**

 **Slight : vkook, namseok, jinseok**

 **Genre : comedy, humor, romance, slice of life.**

 **WARNING!**

 **FF INI MURNI HUMOR!**

 **Bahasanya juga gak baku yee~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love and peace :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Rasa Min Yoongi**

Apa yah…

Pertama kali nginjak itu kos, Yoongi hanya mau bertapa di dalam kamar hingga gak ada siapapun yang tahu dia.

Tapi sejak itu pula, Yoongi akhirnya belajar untuk merasakan sesuatu.

Pertama, dia tahu perasaan kesel.

Waktu itu si Namjoon selalu aja ngerusakin barang. Ngebuat dia pengen ngejahit tangan Namjoon jadi satu terus melarang laki-laki jenius itu biar gak nyentuh apapun.

Karena Yoongi suka kesal lihat sesuatu yang rusak. Dan tambah kesel pas tahu anak-anak kos gak ada yang bener-bener punya tangan yang bisa ngeperbaiki segalanya. Mereka hidup di zaman apa seh? Kok gitu aja gak bisa?

Akhirnya Yoongi turun tangan ngeperbaiki ganggang pintu yang rusak. Gak sadar aja, karena tindakannya itu Yoongi jadi belajar satu hal.

Rasa terima kasih.

Aneh banget menurut Yoongi waktu Namjoon dengan senyum takut-takut bilang, "makasih Hyung." Suara Namjoon agak gagap, cuma rasa tulusnya berasa.

Kata terima kasih pertama yang pernah Yoongi dapatkan dari hidupnya.

Lalu, waktu Hoseok ngajak dia makan malam dan Jin dengan senyum bangga mengatakan. "Yoongi bakal memperbaiki semua barang yang rusak mulai detik ini! Jadi, thanks to Yoongi! you're the best!" Semua anak kos langsung teriak heboh. Bagus dong, mereka gak perlu manggil-manggil tukang lagi.

Walau masih ada aura takut-takut pengen bicara. Tapi malam itu Yoongi belajar lagi satu hal.

Kebersamaan.

 _Ahh… gini toh._

Yoongi jadi berpikir, sebenarnya selama ini dia yang hidup di zaman apa?

Terus waktu malam dirinya lagi ngantuk banget, entah kenapa ada hasrat pengen buka kulkas. Terus dia ngelihat si Jimin lagi nangis sambil nyemilin kacang. Entah kenapa, Jimin itu dari pertama kali Yoongi lihat, unyu banget.

Mirip Coki.

Terus Jimin ngumpatnya unyu, "dosen sialan… kelebihan micin dasar kampret!" Antara mau ngakak atau gimana, tapi akhirnya Yoongi tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Yoongi sebenarnya sangat pandai membaca gerak-gerik manusia, dia terbiasa mempelajari manusia. Dan tak sengaja, terkadang saat mereka lagi bercengkrama dan Yoongi hanya diam merhatiin dari jauh, Yoongi menyimpan beberapa informasi kecil.

Kebiasaan mereka juga Yoongi perhatikan. Dirinya selalu melakukan hal itu setiap saat waktu dulu. Udah jadi kebiasaan, jadi gak dapat dipungkiri lagi kalau Yoongi tahu apa aja favorit mereka, gimana cara mereka makan, minum, bicara, bahkan berbohong sekalipun.

Yoongi juga kebiasa ngecek background orang. Maka dari itu dia lebih banyak tahu. Dia tahu Jin itu sebenarnya siapa, Taehyung itu anaknya Daehyun, keluarga Jimin, bagaimana orang tua Hoseok, keadaan ayah Namjoon, dan kehidupan Jungkook. Dia tahu, karena dirinya secara sengaja menyelidiki mereka satu persatu.

Yoongi soalnya mau sembunyi sih, hehe. Jadi orang-orang yang di tempat kos harus dia teliti dulu kan?

Jadi Yoongi pas buka kulkas, merasa beruntung. Kemarin kan dia beli Sa*i roti isi cokelat! Jimin pasti suka. Entah kenapa, Yoongi terdorong untuk mempedulikan orang lain. Gak tahu juga, mungkin karena selama ini secara tidak sengaja anak kos juga peduli sama dia.

Yoongi tulus btw ngasihnya, makanya dia buka tudung dan senyum manis. Senyum yang gak dibuat-buat, bukan seringai seperti biasanya. Gak tahu aja doi kalau udah berhasil bikin hati anak perawan jadi gila.

Lalu pas lihat reaksi Jimin yang malu-malu anjing—eh, maksud saya kucing—Yoongi jadi agak terdiam. Muka Jimin unyu banget elah!

Ngebuat Yoongi tanpa sadar pergi gitu aja ke dapur dengan detak jantung yang gak normal. Sadar, kalau dia udah belajar satu hal lagi saat tinggal di tempat kos itu.

Rasa suka yang berujung cinta.

 **Legenda Yoongi**

Ada sebuah legenda lucu yang pernah Yoongi ciptakan.

Waktu pada masa SMA, Yoongi itu orangnya suka tidur di sebuah gedung tua belakang sekolahnya. Gak peduli kalau di situ tempat 'kaco' anak muda zaman sekarang.

Kadang ada yang bolos di situ.

Ada penjualan narkoba kecil-kecilan.

Ada juga yang ena-ena.

Tapi Yoongi selo aja, apalagi kalau dapat tontonan ena-ena gratis. Yaudah, bagus toh. Anggap aja bonus. Lagian Yoongi gak pernah lupa bawa tissue kalau mau bobok siang di gedung belakang itu. **/hehe/**

Nah, sekolah Yoongi itu terkenal banget btw. Dianggap sebagai sekolah orang ternama. Anaknya pinter-pinter dan baik-baik. Gak tahu aja itu hanya tampak luarnya doang.

Pada dasarnya, sebagian anak remaja itu nakal. Ada kesempatan dikit langsung deh dimanfaatin.

Waktu itu, ada peperangan hebat antara kelas 1 dan kelas 2. Katanya sih masalah cewek, gak tahu juga. Tapi itu cukup buat seluruh sekolah heboh.

Hampir tiap saat ada perkelahian, di lorong sekolah lah, di atap sekolah lah, di majelis guru lah. Ada aja lah pokoknya. Intinya sih, pacar si bos besar kelas 2 ternyata didekatin sama preman kelas 1. Posesif? Jelas. Hanya gara-gara itu, masalahnya merembet hingga ke anak buah mereka masing-masing.

Ceweknya gak ganjen, malah kerepotan. Berkali-kali bilang bahwa cinta sematinya hanya kepada kakanda tercintanya (masih SMA padahal). Tapi tetep aja, yang namanya cowok itu; mereka punya harga diri. Gak mau kalah dong, jadi masih kukuh pengen kelahi.

Cowok kelas 2 yang bos besar itu, namanya Hanbin. Anaknya lumayan hormat sama Yoongi karena dia kagum. Yoongi itu emang punya aura mencekam sejak kecil. Yoongi pernah ditawarin untuk jadi bos-nya geng si Han Bin, anggota sekitar 10 orang, isinya preman semua. Tapi si Yoongi nolak mentah-mentah.

Yoongi kan hanya ingin menikmati masa muda dengan tidur di gedung belakang dan nonton ena-ena gratis.

Gak canda.

Yoongi itu orangnya tipikal serius pas masa SMA, sulit didekati. Dia nolak semua orang untuk mendekat karna dia pergi SMA untuk nyelesain sesuatu. Fyi, Yoongi hanya SMA selama satu tahun. Di kelas dua doang.

Sedangkan anak kelas satu yang masih preman cap teri, namanya Yoon Hyeong. Biasa dipanggil Yunhyeong. Masih anak baru tapi udah sombong kebangetan dan emang udah ada temen premannya sebanyak 11 orang.

Akhirnya, puncak perkelahian itu terjadi di gedung belakang sekolah. Para preman itu pada kelahi gak tahu diri. Sampai-sampai keluar dari gedung dan nyaris saling bunuh satu sama lain. Waktu itu udah _chaos_ , kacau!

Masing-masing kelompok sama kuat dan gak ada yang nyerah hingga perkelahian benar-benar brutal. Bahkan ada yang terlempar-lempar, kayak film silat cina gitu. Karena sangking bisingnya dan ampe keluar gedung, dan berakhir kelahi di halaman belakang sekolah, seluruh anak pada heboh.

Padahal awalnya mau kelahi diem-diem biar gak ada masalah ama guru, eh malah kelewatan kelahinya.

Guru olahraga yang punya 32 sixpack aja kalah. Gak bisa nenangin tawuran antar angkatan itu. Para siswa sibuk ngevideoin gimana brutalnya perkelahian di halaman belakang sekolah dan teriak satu sama lain. Persis kek di hutan.

Guru-guru udah pada mikir untuk nelpon polisi, tapi masih mikirin citra nama sekolah mereka. Apa kata orang-orang kalau tahu anak-anak SMA mereka sebenarnya pada preman? Hanya menang kepintaran doang.

Nah, Yoongi waktu itu yang lagi tidur tiba-tiba kebangun pas denger suara kaca pecah. Ternyata tubuh Yunhyeong kelempar hingga keluar gedung. Dan langsung dikejar sama Hanbin, sedangkan para anak buah malah ikut-ikutan kelahi di luar.

Yoongi bingung luar biasa, sejak kapan perkelahian terjadi? Perasaan dia tidur aman, tentram, dan sejahtera. Kok tiba-tiba kelahi gitu aja?

Lalu pas dia diem-diem keluar gedung, dia kaget. Buset, pemandangan udah kayak di hutan belantara. Seperti ada sekumpulan monyet-monyet pada teriak dan saling bunuh satu sama lain demi ngerebutin satu pisang. Ngakak sih, Yoongi hampir ketawa ngelihat cara kelahi mereka yang bisa dibilang berantakan. Khas preman banget, asal nyerang.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Yoongi ngelihat muka Yunhyeong dan terdiam.

Benar-benar diam.

I—tu…

 _Misi dia!_

Mendadak Yoongi langsung ambil sebuah batu kecil. Dia lempar dengan kekuatan super dan mengenai kepala Hanbin cukup kuat. Ngebuat si Hanbin berteriak, "GANGGU ANJENG!" Tapi pas Hanbin lihat ke belakang, dia langsung kicep. Itu orang yang dia hormati.

Mendadak, suasana langsung senyap. Sunyi dan gak bersuara, anak-anak yang pada jadi penonton pada diem. Guru-guru juga hanya bisa berharap sepenuhnya kepada Yoongi yang tampaknya bisa ngelarin masalah.

Lalu Yoongi jalan mendekat ke arah Hanbin dan Yunhyeong yang lagi saling cekik satu sama lain. "Lepas," kata Yoongi yang ngebuat Hanbin ngelepasin cengkramannya. "Kamu, juga."

Yunhyeong langsug ngedengus, dia natap ke arah Yoongi kesal. "Kau siapa? nyuruh-nyuruh… emang situ udah merasa jago—"

" _Ubiytsa_." Yunhyeong langsung terdiam saat ngedenger bisikan Yoongi, secara perlahan dia lepasin cengkraman dan natap Yoongi dengan pandangan takut.

"Berhenti berkelahi dan—" Yoongi mendadak narik kerah si Yunhyeong lalu tersenyum tipis, dia nengok sekilas gambar tato bunga kecil di tengkuk Yunhyeong dan menghela napas. "Dia mencarimu."

Selesai sudah misi Yoongi.

Yunhyeong sempat tertawa kesal sebentar dan menghadap ke belakang. Dia langsung cabut gitu aja sambil jalan tertatih-tatih. Kelar, perkelahiannya diselesaikan dengan cepat oleh Yoongi.

Sontak seluruh anak langsung tepuk tangan. Hebat coy! Satu orang nyelesaiin semuanya! Dan Yoongi langsung diangkat jadi duta keamanan sekolah. Azek, kece kan?

Sampai-sampai para guru minta foto bersama gitu dengan Yoongi, pokoknya cerita ini bakal diturunkan terus menerus ke setiap angkatan biar anak-anak bakal jadiin Yoongi sebagai panutan.

Lalu, dua minggu kemudian Yoongi berhenti sekolah dengan alasan harus pindah ke luar negeri. Dan nama Yoongi masih tercantum di piagam emas yang ditempelkan di ruang kepala sekolah.

Yoongi dianggap sebagai pahlawan. Sebagai legenda. Ngaco banget emang sekolahnya, tapi apa sih yang gak ngaco dari ff ini?

Dan sekarang, sekolah itu adalah tempat dimana Jungkook serta Taehyung menuntut ilmu.

 **Kisah Sekolah Drama**

Waktu Taehyung datang ke sekolah dengan bekas luka di wajah. Seluruh sekolah heboh. Itu jelas-jelas bekas bogeman mentah.

Sebenarnya, selama ini Daehyun selalu mukul Taehyung di daerah badan. Gak pernah kena wajah, jadi gak ada yang curiga kalau Taehyung terluka. Tapi pas lihat muka Taehyung penuh luka, para cewek-cewek malah tambah suka.

Yaiyalah, mereka pada mikirin kalau Taehyung terlibat perkelahian dan dengan gagahnya menang. Secara, Taehyung kan sabuk hitam di taekwondo.

Sampai akhirnya, ketampanan premannya Taehyung ngebuat si primadona sekolah jadi tertarik. Gak sadar kalau dia udah punya pacar yang merupakan bos preman di seluruh angkatan.

Dasar cewek ganjen.

Namanya Maria, orang blasteran memang. Dadanya gede, pantatnya apalagi, pokoknya punya _body_ yang bohai banget. Wajahnya juga cantiknya kebangetan. Disebut primadona bukan tanpa alasan kan?

Waktu itu lagi di kantin, pada makan gitu. Nah, Taehyung nyamperin Jungkook yang lagi makan mie ayam dengan santainya. "Kook, mau beri tahu spoiler Hold On gak?"

Muka Jungkook langsung tertarik seratus persen, "jelas mau lah!"

"Ok, asal nanti malam minta ke Yoongi makan malamnya ayam bakar. Okay?" Jungkook langsung terdiam. Dia buru-buru cek hp dan lihat grup line. Baru tahu kalau ternyata Jin ada kerjaan dan gak bisa masak.

"Yah, gak bisa gitu Hyung… Yoongi kan serem." Bagi Jungkook, sebut nama Yoongi aja udah bikin merinding. Yoongi itu kayak Voldemort, namanya gak boleh disebut di Hogwarts. Bedanya kalau Yoongi, namanya gak boleh disebut di rumah kos-an.

"Gak kok, Hyung itu tuh sebenarnya baik."

"Kalau gitu ngapa gak Hyung aja yang minta?"

Taehyung kicep, jujur aja. Taehyung masih rada takut. Hehe. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya nyengir kuda. "Aku mah gak sedeket itu. Apa minta tolong Jin Hyung aja kali yah? Jin pasti nitip makanan ama Yoongi lagi kan?"

Jungkook ngangguk setuju. Entah kenapa, hari ini Taehyung pengen makan ayam bakar. Jadi mau karna lihat bekal teman sekelasnya yang bawa ayam bakar gitu. Baru saja dia mau cerita-certia ama Jungkook, tiba-tiba ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Nempel.

Sangking nempelnya, Taehyung bisa ngerasain yang empuk-empuk gimanaa gitu di lengannya. Buru-buru Taehyung noleh ke samping, dan tampaklah si Maria dengan senyum cantik mempesona. Maria itu tanpa angin udah meluk lengan Taehyung manja, ngebuat Jungkook hampir kesedek mie.

"Taehyung Oppa! Kok makan gak ngajak-ngajak?"

Buset, anak ini kenapa? Jujur, Taehyung itu gak pernah deket sama Maria. Sama sekali gak pernah. Nyapa aja juga gak, hanya tau kalau cewek cantik itu primadona sekolah dan kelas 2. Udah gitu aja.

"Anu—kenapa deket-deket yah?" Taehyung risih. Tangannya dipeluk manja gitu sampai-sampai Taehyung bisa ngukur berapa ukuran bra yang dipakai sama Maria. Maklum, remaja. Laki sih, siapa yang gak mesum coba?

"Aihh! Oppa gitu deh!" Taehyung langsung lihat Jungkook dengan tatapan minta bantuan. Dia udah geser menjauh ke Maria dan berusaha narik tangannya. Tapi gak bisa.

Dan Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung dipeluk-peluk manja itu, rasanya jadi cemburu. Panas coy! Dia kan udah ngegebet Taehyung lama, plus fans berat Taehyung lagi. Tapi ini cewek ngapa ganjen sih? Cuma pas lihat wajah Taehyung yang memelas minta pertolongan, Jungkook mau ngakak.

Gak papa, cewek lain ganjen. Selama Taehyung gak tertarik ama tuh cewek, hati Jungkook masih bisa dikontrol. Lagian Jungkook gak punya hak untuk ngelarang, kan Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa Taehyung. **/duh nyesek/**

"Jungkook." Taehyung mendadak manggil Jungkook, mukanya bener-bener udah risih dan butuh bantuan. Tapi yang ada Jungkook malah nahan ketawa pelan dan secara perlahan ambil mangkok mie ayamnya. Terus Jungkook berdiri, lalu pindah meja.

 _Sialan_.

Taehyung udah ngumpat.

Si Jungkook pasti sengaja. Kesel juga sih, kok Jungkook gak cemburu? Taehyung emang gak pernah tahu perasaan Jungkook, cuma ternyata Jungkook gak ada rasa toh sama dia. Jadi nyut gitu hatinya Taehyung. **/double nyesek/**

"Maria, jangan dekat-dekat. Gak enak dilihatin orang." Taehyung mah masih lembut gitu. Dan Marianya langsung ketawa.

"Ih, Oppa ngomongnya unyu banget deh!"

 _Sip, gila nih cewek_.

Taehyung langsung aja berdiri, ngebuat tubuh Maria tersentak ke belakang. Maria terkejut, orang-orang yang lihat interaksi mereka juga terkejut. "Jangan dekat-dekat, bikin jijik tahu gak?"

Howaaa…

Tegasnya Taehyung yang selama masa MOS telah kembali. Ngebuat satu kantin jadi mendadak merinding. Maria juga, tapi anak itu dasarnya masokis. Dia malah senyum senang lihat Taehyung yang marah.

"Oppa ganteng kalau marah!"

Taehyung langsung ngedengus sebal, dia pindah ke meja Jungkook dan narik lengannya Jungkook untuk pergi menjauh. Jungkook yang ditarik mah ikut-ikut aja, toh mie ayamnya udah selesai dihabisin.

"Gila bocah itu, lengan suci aku jadi penuh dosa setelah kena dada dia. Hidih! Geli." Taehyung ngumpat selama perjalanan, ngebuat Jungkook ketawa ngeledek.

Gak nyadar, kalau semua itu disaksikan oleh pacar sah nya Maria.

 **Atap sekolah**

"Gimana kondisi ibunya Hyung?"

"Semakin baik," Taehyung masih nyantai. Baring di paha Jungkook dengan telinga kiri tersumpal _earphone_. Dia ngedenger lagu sambil ngebiarin Jungkook mainin helai rambut Taehyung.

Cih, temen rasa pacar emang.

Bikin hati deg-degan tapi juga nyut-nyutan.

"Baguslah."

"Kamu kok tadi gak bantuin aku?" Taehyung mendadak buka suara. Ngebuat Jungkook lebarin matanya unyu.

"Tadi? Habisnya mukanya Hyung lucu. Aku sampai mau nahan ketawa!" Jungkook tiba-tiba ketawa pelan, meluk perutnya sendiri dan ngelihat muka Taehyung yang udah kusut.

"Aku gak suka cewek kayak Maria. Dan kau itu gak setia kawan."

 _Kawan._

 _Kawan._

 _Kawan._

Duh mas Taehyung, gak tahu itu kata-katanya nusuk hati si Jungkook?

"Hehe, maaf—gak ulangi lagi deh!" Jungkook berusaha nyembunyiin hatinya yang sakit banget. Dia cuma dianggap kawan. Sebenarnya, Jungkook tahu—Taehyung hanya anggap dia sebagai adik, kawan, temen kos, dan gak lebih.

Si Jungkook sotoy emang.

Ngelihat reaksi Jungkook yang santai, Taehyung langsung ngedengus. Anak itu benar-benar gak ada rasa yah sama Taehyung? Padahal Taehyung udah segitu deketnya. Belanja bulanan bareng, ketawa bareng, main bareng, bolos bareng, tidur bareng. _Tapi hatinya gak bareng._

So sad.

Terus tiba-tiba pintu atap dibuka dengan kuat, ngebuat Tae ama Kookie tekejut. Ngelirik 12 orang sedang berdiri berbaris di hadapan mereka kek boyband terkenal yang sekarang membernya udah tinggal 9 orang. _**/kebaperan author terasa kuat sekali/**_

"Kim Taehyung!" Yang namanya dipanggil sontak terkejut, dia tahu itu siapa. Kris, anak kelas 3 yang merupakan bos terkuat di setiap angkatan.

Mendadak, otak Taehyung memproses lambat.

Oh shit.

Taehyung langsung teringat akan Maria yang pacarnya Kris. Sebenarnya Taehyung tahu ini bakal terjadi perkelahian, tapi dia gak suka berkelahi. Jadi dia langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan ngebisik ke Jungkook untuk pergi dan cari guru atau pertolongan.

Jungkook langsung pergi dengan cepat. Satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan hanya langsung ngadu ke kepala sekolah biar gak terjadi perkelahian besar.

"Lo, udah ngerebut pacar gue." Asek, ngomongnya udah swag banget si Kris.

Dalam hati Taehyung udah ngedumel, ngerebut apaan? Gila aja, hati Taehyung kan udah kecantol sama Jungkook. Sayang aja terjebak _friendzone_.

"Tidak, kau salah paham." Taehyung masih sopan banget tuh ngomongnya, malah tambah senyum ramah.

Mendadak Kris mendecih kesal. "Diam! Gua gak butuh penjelasan."

 _Ini orang maunya apa sih?_

Taehyung udah nyengir gaje aja. Bingung. Ini masalah pasti bakal beribet.

 **Kepala Sekolah?**

Jungkook ngebuka pintu kepala sekolah gak nyante. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, dia udah kayak kuda habis lari 100 km.

"Pak—pak…" bapak kepala sekolah yang dipanggil hanya terkejut lihat si Jungkook. Anak emas sekolah itu.

"Ada apa Jungkook?"

"PARAH PAK PARAH!" Jungkook mendadak panik, dia berjalan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah dengan mata ketakutan dan nyaris menangis.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Katakan apa yang telah terjadi siswaku!"

" Di—di atap… akh, saya tidak tahu pak, ini terlalu mengerikan untuk dikatakan."

Woles, ff ini mesti ada drama biar nano-nano rasanya.

Jungkook hanya bisa ngerasain kakinya melemas, dia terduduk di lantai dan masang muka yang terpaku. Suasana mendadak tegang, kepala sekolah hanya bisa mendekati Jungkook dan memegang pundak Jungkook pelan.

"Kuatkan dirimu nak! Ceritakan semuanya secara perlahan."

Jungkook menggeleng pelan. Dia gak tahu mau berkata apa dan hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat. "Saya takut pak!"

"Apa yang kamu takutkan anakku?!"

Jungkook langsung ngirup napas dalam dan secara perlahan bibirnya yang bergetar mulai mengatakan semuanya. "Perkelahian. Di atas atap ada perkelahian besar! Bos besar dan anggotanya melawan Taehyung."

JEDAR!

Petir nyambar entah dari mana. Backsound ala-ala indo*iar langsung terputar di ruang kepala sekolah. _Dihempas, gelombang… dilemparkan angin~~~_

Sang kepala sekolah langsung terpaku. Terduduk dan gak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak mungkin, _tidak_.

Taehyung yang merupakan siswa teladannya yang selalu memenangkan perlombaan taekwondo. Dan Kris yang merupakan preman sekolah yang selalu memenangkan perkelahian di sekolah. Bertanding?

"I—ini…," suara sang kepala sekolah bergetar hebat. Dia gak menyangka, sungguh sangat tidak menyangka. "Ini akan menjadi perang dunia ke-3"

 _Lebay anjeng._ **/maaf, authornya gemes/**

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, setuju sama dengan perkataan si bapak. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hanya ada satu." Mendadak, si kepala sekolah bangkit dan berdiri sambil ngelihat sebuah piagam berlapis emas. Sudah saatnya…

Sudah saatnya sejarah kembali berulang, sekolah ini harus mengeluarkan kartu emas. Seorang legenda, harus kembali turun tangan.

"Kita harus memanggil kembali, Min Yoongi."

JENG JENG!

Pas nama Yoongi disebut, mendadak ada gemuruh awan dan semilir angin dingin yang ngebuat semua berkas di meja kepala sekolah bertebangan.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Kepala sekolah langsung terdiam saat Jungkook bertanya seperti itu. Bener juga, mereka udah gak tahu mau kontak Yoongi dimana. Yoongi benar-benar kek superhero, datang begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun selain tanda jasa.

"Saya… tidak tahu, tapi hanya dia satu-satunya harapan kita." Suasana langsung sendu, seakan tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menghentikan perang dunia.

Tapi mendadak Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya. Dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Pak! Saya bisa memanggil kembali sang legenda kita." Dengan cepat Jungkook ngeluarin hp nya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Menggunakan line, saya akan menelpon—"

"Min Yoongi."

Wush, angin langsung kembali meniupi ruangan, si kepala sekolah langsung tersenyum penuh ketidakpercayaan. Mereka masih ada harapan!

Harapan untuk menghentikan perang!

"Uhm nak, kalau udah selesai telpon matikan kipas anginnya yah, saya masuk angin jadinya."

 **The Legend Is Back**

Waktu itu, di atap sekolah udah _chaos_.

Taehyung yang tahu lawannya kelewat banyak. Hanya bisa berusaha menghindar secepat mungkin dan menyerang dengan efektif. Jangan kebawa emosi, cukup mengulur waktu hingga mereka merasa capek.

Anak-anak pada berkumpul di atas, mau nengok juga. Perkelahian semacam apa yang bakal disajikan, dan ternyata mereka langsung terpana ngelihat gimana jagonya Taehyung menghindar.

Tapi, lama-kelamaan Taehyung juga lelah. Dia udah capek ngindar mulu dan baru bisa nyerang dengan satu-persatu. Dalam hati Taehyung udah kesal saja, main kok gak imbang.

Satu lawan dua belas, gila apa?

Taehyung kan manusia bukan badak!

Tapi tiba-tiba semilir angin hadir begitu saja, angin menggelap dan suasana mendadak sunyi. Taehyung yang udah sering merasakan hal ini langsung terdiam di tempat, begitu juga musuh-musuh nya yang kaget duluan karena aura begitu mencekam.

' _Jangan bilang…'_ Taehyung langsung noleh ke samping, ngelihat Yoongi dengan wajahnya yang tertutup. Setelah itu sudah ada Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri di belakang Yoongi. Taehyung mau ngakak dalam hati, berani juga ini Jungkook bawanya langsung Yoongi.

Seluruh anak-anak yang menonton pada terdiam, merasakan suasana mencekam milik Yoongi yang semakin berasa saat gemuruh awan bersahut-sahutan. Langit menjadi gelap, angin menerbangkan dedaunan dan dengan dramatisnya tudung jaket yang selalu dikenakan Yoongi terbuka.

Menampakkan senyum menyeringai dengan mata tajam dan rambut abu-abu yang bertebangan. Ala-ala film Hollywoodnya on point banget.

Mendadak, seluruh anggota Kris termaksud Kris sendiri langsung merinding.

Sial. Aura orang itu mencekam sekali! Terlalu mencekam! Hingga silau jadinya.

"Kau berusaha dengan bagus Taehyung, menghindar dan tidak bertindak gegabah."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah Yoongi membuat seluruh anak bergetar. Terlalu mencekam, terlalu kuat, terlalu ganteng (cuma Jimin yang mikir Yoongi terlalu ganteng). Sampai-sampai para anak saling berbisik.

" _Itu Min Yoongi yang selalu dibanggakan sama kepala sekolah?"_

" _Itu legenda kita!"_

" _Iya benar itu dia! Wajahnya mirip dengan foto yang dipajang di ruang kepala sekolah!"_

Heboh deh.

Sesuai judulnya, kisah sekolah drama. Jadi sekolah ini akan penuh drama guys.

Yoongi udah melangkah mendekat ke Kris. Yoongi mah langsung tahu mana yang ketuanya, kan nampak tuh dari penampilan. Biasa si ketua lebih menonjol dan tampak lebih mengerikan. Kris sendiri, hanya pake kaos oblong, rambut cepak, tato di tangan dan kerah dinaikin. Sudah pasti ini ketuanya.

"Apa masalahnya?" Kris langsung nelen ludah, awalnya dia masih diem di posisi mau mukul Taehyung. Langsung ngubah posisi tegap dan natap Yoongi yang lebih pendek darinya. Buset, pendek-pendek ngeri. Sial.

"Siap! Dia merebut pacar saya kak!" Mendadak berubah jadi wajib militer.

Yoongi langsung bingung, heh? Dia ketinggalan apa nih?

"Hah? Pacar? Siapa pacar kamu?"

"Siap! Dia kak!" Kris langsung nunjuk cewek yang ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan penonton. Tampaklah Maria sedang senyum ganjen ke arah Yoongi. Cemana yah, Maria itu positif masokis. Jadi suka banget sama cowok-cowok badboy gitu.

Buset, Yoongi nelen ludah. Anak SMA sekarang _body_ udah bohai gitu yah. Gila itu dadanya size berapa? Yoongi jadi mikir keras. Terus itu pantat asli atau apa? gila itu kalau ditepuk pasti—

Yoongi terdiam. Tunggu dulu, rasanya ada aura nusuk mengerikan entah dari mana. Mendadak, Yoongi natap Jimin yang sudah melipat tangan di dada, majuin mulut lima senti, dan alisnya nyatu jadi satu. Natap Yoongi tajam banget hingga Yoongi rada merinding.

Itu kenapa Jimin kek gitu? Dia cemburu? Tatapan Jimin seakan ngomong, _"seneng lihat yang bohai-bohai? Awas aja kamu di rumah! Ku bantai!"_

Yoongi mendadak nelen ludah sekali lagi. Jimin PDKT-nya ngegas. Nampak banget anak itu cemburu buta. Unyu anjer. Rasanya Yoongi mau ngomong ke Jimin, _"pantatmu lebih bohai kok."_

Tapi tentu aja gak sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin." Yoongi bicara dengan nada tegas. "Anak ini, sudah menyukai orang lain." Yoongi ngomongnya santai banget. Tapi buat seribu hati patah hati.

Para penggemar Taehyung, Maria, dan Jungkook. Patah hati semua. Taehyung? Udah ada orang yang dia suka?

"Bukankah begitu, Taehyung?"

Taehyung yang ditanya langsung tertawa garing. Yoongi ini memang pekanya luar biasa. Mau tak mau Taehyung langsung ngangguk semangat.

Haduh, makin patah hati berjamaah.

Rasanya Jungkook mau mimpin upacara patah hati bagi para pecinta Taehyung. Jungkook serasa ditolak gitu. Huhu.

"Terlihat sekali soalnya." Yoongi naikin bahunya gak peduli. Terus dia kembali natap Kris.

"Intropeksi diri. 50 push up, 100 sit up, lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kali. Habis itu, ena-ena sama pacarmu biar makin deket."

Yoongi ngomongnya santai tapi keterlaluan. Cuma karena itu perintah mutlak, mendadak 12 orang langsung berbaris dan beri hormat. "Siap! Kak!"

Terus mereka mulai ambil posisi push up. "Berhitung!" teriak Yoongi dengan nada tegas dan kejam. Ngebuat beberapa siswa yang rada masokis langsung jatuh hati. Itu orang legenda boleh juga. Hoho.

"SIAP KAK! 1, 2, 3…," teriak mereka berbarengan. Yoongi cuma lihatin ke arah pintu dan natap kepala sekolah yang sekarang tersenyum berterima kasih. Membuat Yoongi balas senyuman kepala sekolah itu sambil menunduk sedikit.

Terkadang, Yoongi bangga dengan aura mencekamnya yang udah ada sejak lahir.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa anak udah balik ke kelas masing-masing. Yoongi masih nungguin para preman selesaiin tugasnya, Jimin juga setia nungguin Yoongi. Jungkook pun secara perlahan ngampirin Taehyung dengan muka sendu.

"Jadi udah suka sama orang yah?" tanya Jungkook yang ngebuat Taehyung ngela napasnya gusar.

"iya. Kamu."

Jungkook shock. Taehyung nyengir.

 **PDKT Jimin**

Hari ini Jimin gak kuliah. Dosennya mendadak sakit atau pura-pura sakit, bodo amat. Yang jelas matkul hari ini ditiadakan dan bakal diganti (katanya).

Untung beruntung, Yoongi juga gak kuliah. Alhasil Jimin bisa ngerasain suasana di rumah berdua doang dengan si gebetan tercintah.

Jin kerja, Hoseok kuliah, Namjoon katanya mau tes untuk masuk kuliah lagi, Taehyung ama Jungkook sekolah. Duh, Jimin jadi deg-degan sendiri.

Yoongi ternyata kalau lagi sendirian di rumah lebih bebas. Dia lebih sering keluar kamar dan makan di dapur atau nonton tv. Lalu mereka lagi nonton film drama barat gitu. Jimin mah nengok Yoongi duduk ngangkang dengan celana pendek hanya bisa diam.

Yoongi di dalam rumah juga pake jaket dan nutupin kepalanya. Gak tahu kenapa, nyebelin banget. Jimin jadi susah lihatin wajah Yoongi. Akhirnya Jimin iseng. Dia langsung baringin kepalanya di paha Yoongi yang gak ada empuk-empuknya sama sekali.

Di luar perkiraan, Yoongi itu manusia tulang berjalan.

Jimin sempat meringis gitu pas kepalanya keantuk tulang Yoongi. Sialan, untung cinta.

Terus Jimin ngelihat wajah Yoongi dari bawah dengan puas. Fyi, Jimin itu suka seenaknya kalau lagi berdua. Pas lagi di bis, Jimin bakal nyandar di bahu Yoongi dan meluk lengan Yoongi. Pas jalan ke kampus, Jimin suka mendadak bilang Yoongi pacarnya ke semua temen-temennya dan ngegandeng tangan Yoongi.

Dan kalau di rumah berdua? Jimin gak sia-siain dong!

Dia langsung baring-baring manja di paha kanan Yoongi. Nyium aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yoongi buat Jimin ketawa-ketawa gaje.

Anehnya, Yoongi tetap tenang. Dia gak berubah, raut wajahnya juga santai banget. Yoongi selalu gak beri reaksi. Padahal sesuai hukum fisika kan ada aksi ada reaksi. Ini kok si Yoongi anteng aja sih?

Kesel dung Jimin.

Jimin langsung cemberut, "Hyung, aku gemesin gak di mata Hyung?" tanya dengan nada ngambek yang gemesin. Minta perhatian tuh. Si Yoongi malah natap Jimin santai ke bawah.

Yoongi itu pada dasarnya jujur. To the point. Gak pake basa-basi.

Yoongi tahu Jimin suka sama dia, ada rasa. Makanya Jimin ngegas PDKT, mungkin Jimin mikir tipe kek Yoongi kalau gak digas yah gak bakal gerak.

Sedangkan, Yoongi sendiri gemes banget sama semua tingkah lucunya Jimin. Minta langsung dihak milikkan. Sebenarnya Yoongi udah mau aja pacaran terus ena-ena (gak, Yoongi gak semesum itu), cuma dia tahu kondisi.

Jimin gak akan pernah bahagia dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi gak akan pernah bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Kalau pun ia, Yoongi tahu bahwa ke depannya mereka bakal putus. Tahu banget. Apa sih yang Yoongi gak tahu di dunia ini?

Jadi dari pada dia jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesona Jimin. Yoongi ingin membuat batasan yang berarti. Dia gak mau nanti Jimin bakal nangis saat harus pisah atau dirinya yang terpuruk karena terburu jatuh dengan eksistensi Jimin.

Maka dari itu, Yoongi gak mau sedikitpun kasih harapan ke Jimin.

Azek, drama.

"Iya gemesin, kayak hewan peliharaan." Yoongi sih jujur, maksudnya baik. Artinya Jimin itu gemesin banget hingga tingkat dewa. Tapi Jimin…

Langsung shock di tempat.

He—hewan peliharaan?!

Buset! Derajat Jimin lebih rendah daripada orang yang terjebak _friendzone_.

Baru saja Jimin mau protes, tiba-tiba Yoongi ditelpon. Barulah tahu kalau Taehyung lagi kelahi sama 12 orang. Yoongi yang emang tahu sekolah itu langsung setuju untuk ke sana.

Terus berakhirlah mereka di atap sekolah sambil duduk dan ngitungin anak-anak preman lagi push-up.

Jimin udah total lupa sama derajatnya yang hanya mencapai jadi hewan peliharaan. Jimin malah terpesona dengan Yoongi dengan rambut abu-abunya yang baru dia lihat. Sumpah, ketampanan yang hakiki.

"Hyung kenapa ganti warna rambut sih? Jadi tampan banget!"

Jimin mujinya gak main-main. Dia langsung meluk Yoongi dari depan dan ngusel-ngusel di dadanya Yoongi. Dan itu bahaya!

Yoongi gak bisa tahan. Karena jujur saja, Yoongi itu rada mesum. Dan pas Jimin meluk dia dengan begitu unyunya, Yoongi benar-benar ngucap dalam hati biar harus tahan. Paling tidak tangannya gak boleh kelepasan ngeremes pantat bohai Jimin. Gak boleh!

Anak-anak lain yang lagi push-up dihitungan ke 50 dan ganti posisi ke sit up, ngelihat itu hanya bisa terpana.

Hanjay, itu cowok punya pacar seunyu itu?

Bagaikan gini yah, dinosaurus pacaran ama hello kitty. Antara bikin ngakak atau bikin gemes.

"Karena kamu suka sama laki-laki dengan warna rambut abu-abu."

Loh, katanya gak mau kasih harapan? Gimana sih ini Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi gak tahan coy. Bener-bener gak tahan. Pengen dijadiin hak milik untuk dia doang.

Jimin yang ngedengar kata-kata itu langsung ngedongak. Natap Yoongi gak percaya. Jadi, Yoongi ngelakuin itu demi dia? Haduhhh, haduh, hati Jimin mau lari ke sana kemari dalam waktu sekejap! Jimin baper parah! Parah!

Muka Jimin langsung memerah total. Dia malu guys. Jimin yang selama ini PDKT udah tancap gas kayak pembalap mobil akhirnya bisa malu. Ngakak online.

Yoongi tambah gemes dong. Terus badannya itu gerak sendiri. Sumpah gerak sendiri.

 **CUP!**

Ngecup bibir Jimin singkat dan sempet-sempetnya remes pantat Jimin pelan. Sumpah Yoongi gak bermaksud. Cuma yah, selama ini dia udah tahan selama beberapa minggu pendekatan Jimin.

Gimana yah, Jimin PDKT langsung main fisik. Nempel sana nempel sini. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa nahan diri. Yah, sekarang lepas semua udah. LEPAS!

Jimin membeku di tempat, bener-bener beku. Gak bisa ngomong, gak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan gak bisa napas.

Buset tadi… tadi…

Tadi Yoongi nyium dia? Di bibir? Bibir?

Sama kayaknya tadi Yoongi ngeremes pantatnya deh, eh tapi gak mungkin lah Yoongi semesum itu. Yoongi kan tipe cowok cool yang berwibawa. _'Ah, pasti hanya gak sengaja kepegang.'_ Jimin mah mikirnya selalu positive. Gak kayak kalian para pembaca, negative mulu. Ck, parah kalian.

"Kalian lihat apa? Mau ku tambah hukumannya?" Mendadak para penonton langsung heboh, ngelanjutin sit-up dengan hitungan yang serempak.

Duh, pasangan kita unyu-unyu yah.

Tae ama Jungkook yang lagi canggung banget.

Yoongi ama Jimin yang nyerempet 18+. **/canda/**

Lalu apa kabar nih? Hoseok gak peka kah? Udah dua pria yang hatinya dia curi. ASOY!

 **Kolega Yoongi**

Udah, Yoongi lelah banget hari ini. Nolongin Taehyung ternyata ngaruhnya luar biasa, Taehyung cerita heboh ke anak kos yang lain saat makan malam dan mereka pada hiruk pikuk. Bilang kalau Yoongi kece beut.

Bising anjer.

Yoongi seneng sih, tapi kalau kelewat bising jadi enek juga.

Malam itu, Yoongi habis makan malam milih mau jalan keluar. Awalnya si imut Jimin mau ikut, Jimin mah ngikut aja kemana si kakanda melangkah. Tapi dicegah sama Yoongi.

"Jangan adinda, kakanda mau merokok sebentar. Nanti adinda terkena asap yang tidak sehat."

Gak, Yoongi gak beneran ngomong gitu. Yakali Yoongi ngomong gitu.

Yoongi hanya ngomong, "jangan ikutin. Tidur sana." Dengan nada acuh tak acuh. Jimin sih awalnya cemberut tapi akhirnya dia iyain aja. Padahal Jimin mau minta kepastian. Kan gak enak kalau dicium tanpa adanya kepastian. Azek.

Malam itu cukup dingin, Yoongi jalannya santai banget. Dia gak pake penutup kepala. Hanya jaket tebal dan rokok yang diselip di antara kedua mulutnya.

Iya, Yoongi ngerokok. Udah lama banget. Sejak lima tahun lalu yah…

Yoongi berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia keluar komplek dan pergi ke supermarket komplek sebelah. Jauh sih, sekitar 45 menit jalan kaki. Tapi gak berasa, Yoongi aja gak sadar udah habisin empat batang rokok.

Tiga tahun ini dia hidup dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Sampai-sampai mesti pake tudung kepala ama topi biar orang gak bisa lihat wajahnya sepenuhnya. Yoongi juga hidup pindah-pindah, dia kuliahnya tetep sih. Tapi tempat tinggalnya aja yang kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya Yoongi mikir apa sih lima tahun lalu itu?

Kenapa dia sampai masuk kuliah? Jurusan manajemen bisnis lagi. Ya kali, bukan gaya dia banget. Sekarang udah tahun terakhir aja, lagi sibuk ngurus skripsi. Gampang-gampang susah, untunglah Yoongi mentalnya baja dan otaknya cukup cerdas. Jadi lancar-lancar aja ngerjain skripsinya.

Entar lagi wisuda, terus Yoongi bakal cari kerja yah?

Iya. Kalau lancar.

Yoongi sempat ketawa bentar dan masuk ke dalam supermarket mini. Dia mau beli beberapa kaleng bir.

Terus pas perjalan pulang. Yoongi mendadak merasakan sesuatu. Insting dia kuat, sangat kuat. Dan Yoongi itu cepat.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat dia memutar tubuh, melayangkan tendangan kaki dan—

 **BUK!**

Ditahan.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, dia merhatiin orang yang nahan tendangannya dengan lengan kanan. Semua pakaiannya serba hitam dan dia pakai masker untuk nutupin wajah. Tidak lupa, tudung jaket serta topi dan sarung tangan kulit yang juga berwarna hitam.

" _Suga?"_ Yoongi langsung terdiam.

Dia sangat kenal suara ini. Yoongi hidup belasan tahun bersama dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Udah hapal banget, dari gerak tubuh hingga nadanya.

" _Ubiytsa."_ Orang itu berbicara dengan santai. Ngebuat Yoongi nurunin kakinya dan memutar bola mata malas.

" _Nasha lichnost'_. _"_ Yoongi menyambungnya dengan benar. Tidak ada salah pengucapan hingga ngebuat orang di hadapannya lepasin masker dan tersenyum rindu.

"Sempurna! Aku merindukanmu kawan!" Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, dia langsung merentangkan tangan dan mau meluk Yoongi. Tapi dengan cepat Yoongi tahan dada orang itu pake kakinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat sial, kau kira aku bodoh? N?" Yoongi ngomong sarkastik banget. Ngebuat si N ketawa lagi.

"Gak lah, _dia_ memang masih mencarimu. Tapi aku ngerti kok kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini. Santai saja. Aku gak bakal bilang apa-apa."

Dari dulu, N memang selalu yang paling baik. Gak tahu dah baik beneran apa gak, tapi setidaknya N memang partner Yoongi yang paling Yoongi percaya. Walau sebenarnya mereka bekerja secara individual.

Yoongi ngambil dua kaleng bir dan ngelempar ke arah N. "Untukmu," katanya santai dan berjalan pergi. Tapi belum ambil dua langkah, Yoongi udah berhenti lagi dan ngadap belakang.

"Jangan mencoba, kau tahu kekuatanku."

N kaget, buset. Ini kenapa si Suga sensi banget yah? N gak ada maksud nyerang dari belakang kok. Lagian dia tahu, kekuatan dia dibandingin Suga itu kalah total. Gini yah, N dan Suga itu bertolak belakang.

Suga orangnya cepat, sangat cepat. Yang namanya cepat selalu berbanding terbalik dengan kuat. Tapi karena cepat dan lincah, Suga jadi sulit banget ditangkap. Refleksnya luar biasa bagus dan pertahanannya juga sangat wow.

Sedangkan N itu kuat, karena dia kuat banget, gerakan N jadi lebih lambat dari Suga. Salah langkah dikit aja waktu melawan Suga, N pasti udah kalah.

"Jangan gr anjay, dasar aneh. Kan sudah aku bilang, aku ngerti kenapa kau melakukan ini."

"Jangan melacak kehidupanku yang sekarang." Yoongi masih aja natap tajam ke arah N. Ngeluarin aura mencekamnya yang ngebuat N nelen ludah. Udah lima tahun cuy gak ngerasain auranya si Yoongi. Sekali ngerasain lagi, jadi gugup sendiri.

"Gak akan, aku gak tertarik juga." N jawab jujur banget. Dia kembali masang maskernya dan manjat tembok rumah di samping mereka.

"Mau ngerjain misi nih, ikut?"

"Ikut otakmu," jawab Yoongi sadis. Ngebuat N ngakak sekali lagi. Jujur, dia rindu sama sosok sahabatnya yang dulu. Tapi sekarang udah berubah yah, rasanya jadi aneh.

"Dengar, aku masih menganggap kau Suga. Entah siapa namamu sekarang, entah gimana hidupmu sekarang. Tapi kau tahu? Kau masih yang terbaik di antara kami. Dan _dia_ sangat menggila, mencarimu susah sekali. Kenapa kau selalu cerdas sih dalam mengambil langkah?" N ngomong sambil nunduk, natap mata kawan lamanya untuk sekian lama.

"Karena kau yang terbaik, makanya _dia_ jadi gila. Aku beruntung sekali menemukanmu di sini, ku kira kau sudah keluar negeri. Ternyata netap di sini ceritanya? Aku bahkan tadi ngira kau hanya orang lain yang mirip Suga. Ternyata memang benar dirimu."

N ngela napasnya pelan, entah kenapa suasana mendadak sendu gitu. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

' _Rindu lah bodoh.'_

Yoongi hanya ngomong dalam hati, sedangkan di luar dia tersenyum tulus sekali. Ngebuat N tahu bahwa Yoongi juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah itu, N hanya ngemasukin bir yang dikasih Yoongi ke dalam tas kecilnya yang dipinggang dan nganggukin kepalanya singkat. Sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, kalau Tuhan menakdirkan." N langsung hilang dibalik tembok, ngebuat Yoongi diam dan kembali berjalan menuju rumah.

Seiring itu dia mulai ngidupin rokok lagi sekaligus minum bir. Hari ini penuh drama. Penuh rasa sesak juga.

Yoongi tahu sangat jelas sifat N kayak mana. Bersyukur hari ini dia ketemu N, bukan orang lain. N pasti gak akan melaporkan dirinya. Dijamin seratus persen.

Tapi habis itu, dia terdiam cukup lama di depan rumah kos-an. Ngambil batang rokok lagi dan mulai menghisap barang berbahaya itu. Seperti orang bodoh, Yoongi hanya bersandar di pagar rumah tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk.

Rasanya aneh ah, kayak ada yang kosong di hati. Tapi Yoongi gak tahu apa.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Yoongi pergi yah waktu itu? Kenapa?

Yoongi natap tangannya sendiri cukup lama, habis itu dia ngela napas lagi. Berat coy, hidup ini berat.

"Hyung merokok?" Yoongi langsung tersentak, dia noleh ke belakang dan nampak Jimin udah pake baju piyama warna biru muda dengan motif anak ayam. "Baru tahu," lanjutnya lagi sambil ngebuka pagar rumah. Kayak nyambut Yoongi pulang.

Yoongi langsung matiin asap rokoknya dan buang puntungnya ke tong sampah depan rumah. Dia masuk ke dalam dan ngebiarian Jimin meluk tangannya posesif.

"Sejak kapan sih? Ngerokoknya?"

"Lima tahun lalu."

"Wah, pas umur 16? Hyung anak nakal yah pas masa SMA?" Jimin ngeluarin nadanya jahil.

Iya Jimin, Hyung mu itu nakal. Tukang tidur dan tukang intip ena-ena. Nakal kan.

Yoongi mau ketawa aja tadi, tapi hatinya masih aja tetap kosong. Lalu pas dia buka pintu rumah, mendadak merasakan suasana heboh.

Taehyung sama Jungkook lagi _cuddling_ di depan tv. Hoseok ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas di dapur sambil ngemil kue lemon ngeliatin Namjoon yang megang kaca matanya yang terbelah dua. Terus Jin lagi nyantai di sofa panjang sambil baca buku.

Yoongi langsung diterpa suasana hangat. Banget. Dan dia hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu cukup lama. Ngebuat Jimin bingung.

Yoongi noleh ke samping kiri, merhatiin Jimin yang masih meluk lengannya dengan senyum tipis. Nampak banget Jimin lagi bingung kenapa si belahan hatinya diam gitu aja.

Terus Yoongi ketawa, awalnya pelan. Tapi lama-lama jadi kuat. Ngebuat seluruh orang berhenti beraktivitas. Mereka spontan ngeliatin ke arah Yoongi yang udah tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

Aura mencekam itu hilang entah kemana, diganti dengan _gummysmiled_ Yoongi dan mata yang melengkung manis. Yoongi tampak bahagia saat ketawa. Lalu, Yoongi tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

 _Kenapa Yoongi melakukan itu lima tahun lalu?_

 _Kenapa dia berusaha pergi?_

 _Karena—_

Yoongi natap satu persatu penghuni kos dengan senyum di wajah. Terus noleh ke arah Jimin dan menangkup kedua pipi Jimin.

CUP!

Secara cepat Yoongi nyium bibir Jimin gemas. "Selalu menggemaskan!" Yoongi nyium Jimin sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi. Dan diciuman keenam, Yoongi udah menggigit bibir Jimin kuat. Langsung main lidah tanpa ba bi bu.

Yang nonton kejadian itu sumpah _speechles_. Gak ngerti harus bereaksi apa karena tingkah Yoongi udah random banget. Mereka hanya bisa diam merhatiin _deep kiss_ -nya Jimin ama Yoongi. Sangking _deep_ -nya, saliva udah mengotori dagu Jimin. Entah itu air liur siapa.

Lalu di saat Jimin mukul dada Yoongi, ngasih kode kalau dia butuh napas. Yoongi langsung lepasin kissnya, ngebiarin Jimin meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah panas. Bibir Jimin total bengkak, jantungnya berdegup gak karuan, kaki Jimin lemes luar biasa.

Dan pas dia lihat Yoongi dengan senyum merekah, memancarkan aura tampan luar biasa. Jimin makin lemes.

 _Karena ini._

 _Yoongi pergi demi merasakan ini semua._

 _Rasa dari indahnya sebuah kehidupan._

Persetan dengan orang itu.

Kalau mereka dalam bahaya, sumpah mati Yoongi akan melindungi mereka. Karena, enam manusia yang baru dia temui beberapa bulan lalu, mengajarkan begitu banyak rasa kehidupan kepada Yoongi.

Padahal Yoongi, adalah orang yang begitu hina dan brengsek.

Tapi kayaknya, penghuni rumah kos itu— gak sedikitpun menghakimi dirinya.

Mereka bego atau apasih?

Sukses banget buat Yoongi gak mau pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Pengenalan karakter :**

 **Min Yoongi.**

 **Usia :** 21 tahun.

 **Tanggal lahir :** 9 Maret

 **Golongan darah :** O

 **Hobi :** sengaja dirahasiakan untuk kelanjutan ff.

 **Yang disukai :** sesuatu yang imut dan menggemaskan seperi Jimin atau Coki.

 **Yang dibenci :** orang yang suka merusak barang.

 **Motto :** hiduplah seperti larry.

 **Fun fact :**

Tidak mau author beberkan demi keberlangsungan ff.

But—mari saya ceritakan sebuah cerita. Uwu.

 **Story Tambahan : masa lalu Yoongi**

Tapi boong.

WKWKWKWKWKW.

.

.

.

 **Hayy, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menulis dan ngepost sesuatu di ffn. Tapi akhirnya aku ke sini. Kurasa sekarang semua sudah pada pindah ke wattpad atau twitter. But still, aku masih sangat suka update disini. Bahkan di wattpad aku hanya ngepost tiga ceritaku. Wkwkwkwk.**

 **Btw, jika memang masih ada yang ngebaca cerita ini, aku harap kalian baik-baik saja dan having a good day. I always love you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading my stories!**

 **Love and peace :3**


End file.
